Lo Difícil de ser Vampiro
by Marchell lee
Summary: Luego de que Fionna cumpliera la mayoría de edad, Gumball tratará de enamorarla, mientras que, Marshall estará en una lucha por confesar su amor, ya que, días atrás había sufrido una visión que presenciaba su inminente muerte. Al no encontrar más motivos por lo que permanecer en Aaa, buscará borrar su pasado, enfrascándose en la aventura más peligrosa de su vida.
1. Sin razón, ni sentido

**Lo difícil de ser Vampiro.**

**Capítulo 1: Sin razón, ni sentido.**

Todos me discriminaban, pensaban que era un monstruo, que no tenía sentimientos, tan solo me juzgaban sin razón, no deseaban acercarse por temor, no me daban la oportunidad, no se molestaban en conocerme.

De vez en cuando, me gustaba gastar una que otra broma, mi intención no era asustarlos, ni mucho menos hacerles daño, pero no quisieron comprender - la gente es muy cruel con aquello que desconoce.

Pero ellos no sabían lo difícil que era mi vida, cada día recordando el horror de mi pasado, ver como todo se me iba de las manos, saber que los rayos de sol mí piel jamás volverían a tocar, sentir esa eterna soledad, perdiéndome en el vacío, con un corazón sin vida en un camino sin destino. A veces prefería alejarme por el bien de todos, no quería lastimar a nadie, cuando la set de sangre me invadía, el deseo era incontrolable.

En tanto tiempo, nunca quise formar una relación, pues sentía miedo, no soportaba la idea de que junto a ella no pudiera envejecer. Con el tiempo me di cuenta del lado más oscuro y siniestro de la vida. Muchas veces quise morir, el ya no existir, para ya no sufrir, pero el tiempo me hizo cambiar.

Cada día sufría, pues reconocía que el amor en mí, jamás podría existir. Nunca me quise casar, ni tener hijos, ni una familia, pues el miedo me consumía - ¡¿es que acaso no tengo ese derecho, es que acaso no merezco ser feliz?! - eran las preguntas qué atormentaban en mi interior, destruyéndome sin compasión.

¿Enamorarme? Muchas veces lo desee, sentir aquella pasión por una mujer, aquel calor que rodea el cuerpo, que agita los latidos, que aloca los sentidos, aquel deseo de estar con ella cada segundo del día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero parecía que mi destino era estar solo.

Sin embargo, existía alguien, Fionna la más bella de todo Aaa, la más grande aventurera, una chica increíble que cualquiera su compañía quisiera tener, era fuerte, audaz, valiente y capas, tenía todo lo que podía desear. Cada vez que la veía, mis latidos locos volvía, en sus ojos me perdía, fuerte y débil me sentía, tenía miedo el equivocarme cuando estaba cerca. Señales que me dieron a entender, lo inevitable que fue, pues de ella me enamoré.

- ¿Pero será verdad, yo un tipo solitario, con aquella hermosa mujer? dicen que el corazón se manda solo, pero en verdad lo dudé - estaba tan confundido, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué creer, y para colmarlo, no armaba el valor para hablarle, para decirle, para expresarle su significado en mí. Pero por más que lo negara, era cierto, yo amaba a Fionna, pero ella solo me veía como un amigo más, jamás me iba a corresponder y se hacía evidente que de mi alcance se alejara.

Soy el único vampiro en toda la tierra de Aaa, posiblemente el único en el planeta, soy el rey Vampiro, Marshall lee y esta es mi historia.

- Ahí está Fionna, otra vez con ese cara de chicle – pensó Marshall triste he impotente a la vez.

Él estaba parado bajo la sombra de un árbol, oculto entre el bosque, observando al cielo, viendo a Fionna y Gumball montados en Lord Monochromicorn mientras regresaban de su cita.

- Está atardeciendo, Cake se enojara mucho conmigo si vuelvo a llegar tarde – dijo Fionna preocupada.

- Descuida, vamos en camino – agregó Gumball con leve sonrisa, mientras la observaba con tranquilidad.

- Está bien…, ¿no crees que está hermoso este atardecer? – comentó alzando la mirada y perdiéndose en aquella hermosa escena mientras se ocultaba el sol, dejando la noche caer.

- Así es, es muy bello, oye Fionna.

- sí, príncipe – volteó con la mirada en dirección a sus ojos.

- Dime Gumball por favor, hay algo que quiero decirte – contestó avergonzado frotándose la nuca con la mano.

- Adelante, Gumball… – dijo ella con suave y acogedora voz, mientras se formaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero sabes, preferiría esperar a mañana, estando todo dulce reino presente – cambió la mirada hacia el frente.

- Eh…, de acuerdo - dijo confusa. Al llegar, la dejó a las puertas de su casa - buenas noches Gumball, entonces…, nos vemos mañana en dulce reino.

- Claro, buenas noches Fionna, descansa, cuídate mucho – volteó y se despidió de espaldas alzando su brazo.

Ahí quedó ella, con la mirada perdida, observando cómo se iba y desvanecía entre los pliegos del cielo. La noche había caído sobre toda Aaa, dando paso a los leves lumbreras provenientes de las estrellas. En eso, Marshall llegó sigilosamente por su espalda, cubriéndole los ojos delicadamente con sus manos.

- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó Marshall con coqueta voz.

- Hahahaha, Marshall tonto – contestó ella con bella risa, mientras quitaba sus manos de encima, volteó y con alegría le miró - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada.

- Te estaba esperando - dijo él con dulce tono, mientras en sus ojos se perdió.

Ella de inmediato se sonrojó, lanzando una pequeña riza - no digas tonterías – comentó dándole un suave golpe en su brazo en símbolo de amistad.

A lo que Marshall solo rió - ¿de qué tanto hablabas con ese cara de chicle?

- ¡No le digas así, su nombre es Gumball y no hablamos de nada que te interese! – exclamó enfadada.

- Acaso, ¿él te gusta? – insistió asustado por la reacción.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no! – se avergonzó - bueno, tal vez un poco, no lo sé.

- ¿Hablas enserio...? – dijo decepcionado sin poder creerlo.

- ¡¿Pero a ti que?! Mejor ya dime ¿qué haces aquí?– agregó cambiando el tema, acercando su rostro al de él y mirándole fijamente, una mirada que incomodaba.

- Fionna, yo…, yo…, te… - balbuceó sonrojado, por el nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca.

De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por el azote de una puerta al abrir - ¡¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa?! – exclamó Cake exaltada. En ello, observó lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros, ambos muy sonrojados, como si se fueran a besar - ¿qué hacen?

- N-no es lo que piensas Cake, solo estábamos conversando – dijo Fionna sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez.

- Si como no, es tarde, entra ya, una señorita decente no debe estar afuera a estas horas de la noche y menos con tipos como este – la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la casa.

- Pero, pero espera m..., adiós Marshall, te veo mañana – se despidió agitando la mano avergonzada, mientras se dejaba llevar por Cake.

A lo que Marshall asistió despidiéndose de la misma manera, con cara de tristeza, mientras veía la puerta cerrar y antes sus ojos la dejaba esfumar - otra oportunidad desperdiciada – pensó cabizbajo, con amargura en la boca, el nudo en la garganta y el frío en el pecho. Sé fue flotando, adentrándose por el bosque, en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Fionna y Cake - oye Hermanita, te has vuelto un tanto aburrida desde que tienes tus bebes – comentó Fionna recostada en el sofá.

- ¡Tener que cuidar de mis pequeños y de ti, no es fácil! – exclamó Cake irritada.

- Está bien, está bien, no te esponjes – sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bien... – suspiró - cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Gumball? – preguntó con voz burlona alzando las cejas.

- Mmm, primero fuimos al parque, luego hicimos un picnic y para finalizar un largo paseo por la playa. Fue muy divertido, él se portó muy bien conmigo, ¡ah! y también me dijo que quiere hacerme un anuncio mañana frente de todo dulce reino.

- ¡Oh Hermanita, él te pedirá matrimonio!

- ¡¿Qué..., lo dices enserio?! – exclamó sorprendida, pues del susto, hasta del sofá se calló - ¿crees que me pedirá algo como eso?, nunca se había fijado en mí – se sonrojó y quedó pensante.

- La verdad, desde que cumpliste 18 años, él se la ha pasado muy cerca de ti.

- ¡No, no, no nos apresuremos con conclusiones!

- Mira, si ya hasta te pusiste muy roja – se burló guiñando su ojo.

Mientras tanto, Marshall se encontraba en su recamara, recostado en su cama, con sus manos tras la nuca, observando el techo - ¿quizás no deba insistir?, a ella le gusta Gumball, ¿en qué estoy pensando, una chica como ella con alguien como yo?, es imposible, jamás me haría caso – pensó triste mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando dormido.

Flashback (Pesadilla de Marshall).

Marshall estaba parado sobre una superficie arenosa que posaba en el centro rodeada por un río de lava, agotado, frente a una gran masa de humo, rodeado de fuego, su ropa desgarrada, su cuerpo herido, totalmente ensangrentado, casi sin aliento - ¡sal, sal de donde estés y pelea como hombre! – gritó impotente mientras en el odio se consumía.

- Hahahaha – se escuchó una siniestra risa al eco - te crees tan valiente – insistió con tenebrosa voz, que resonada ocultándose tras del humo.

- ¡Ven, ven aquí para partirte la cara!

- ¡Jamás te librarás de mí, te perseguiré hasta en tus pesadillas!

- ¡Eres un cobarde, habrás matado a mis padres, pero conmigo nunca podrás!

- Ya lo veremos – saltó como gran sobra desde el Humo.

Fin del Flashback.

A la Mañana siguiente, en dulce reino; Estaba toda la gente acumulada rodeando a fuera del castillo, Mientras que Marshall se encontraba con una capucha negra que cubría por completo su rostro, ocultándose entre la multitud. En eso, Gumball se paró a los pies de las grandes puertas del castillo, llamando la atención de todos, a lo que callaron haciendo el silencio.

- Fionna, ¿puedes subir aquí por favor? – dijo Gumball acercándose al borde de las escaleras, estirando su brazo, ofreciéndole apoyo.

- Sí… - contestó ella algo nerviosa caminando entre la gente directo a él.

- ¿Qué querrá ahora? – se preguntó Marshall confundido.

Entonces, dulce príncipe estrechó la mano de Fionna ayudándola a subir, llevándola hasta el centro, donde se arrodilló mientras seguía sosteniendo delicadamente su mano, posando su otra mano en el pecho – Fionna… - dijo con ceca voz, donde a sus ojos directo miró.

- Gumball, ¿qué, qué haces? – preguntó con tímida voz, mientras se ruborizaba.

- Fionna, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

- ¡F-Fionna espera! – dijo Marshall deteniéndola, posando la mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! – exclamó ella confundida mientras se detenía.

- Yo…, yo…, Fionna yo te amo – agregó sonrojado.

* * *

**Dejen "review" para que siga.**


	2. Antes del adiós

**Capítulo 2: Antes del adiós.**

Todo oscuro dentro del cuarto, donde una canasta posaba en su centro, dentro un bebe recostado, cubierto suavemente entre las cobijas. De pronto, un rayo y el incendio se extendió, cubriendo su alrededor, el humo impedía la visibilidad, pero se podía respirar. Y de un momento a otro, el cielo cambió, de rojo carmesí se tiñó, donde dos sombras aparecieron sobre él.

- ¡No queda tiempo! – uno de ellos gritó, voz masculina que se oía con firmeza y autoridad.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí, morirá! – exclamó la mujer junto a él, con angustia y preocupación.

- ¡Si se va con nosotros también morirá!

- Pero… no podemos dejarlo…

- Entiende, sí lo llevamos, lo matarán junto a nosotros, y si lo dejamos aquí, tendrás más oportunidad de sobrevivir.

- Está bien – suspiró – no sé cómo podré soportar al no verlo crecer – dijo ella entre llanto.

- Date prisa querida, Thanatos se acerca.

- Siempre te amaré, mi pequeño Marshall – resonó al eco, con aquella dulce y nostálgica voz, provocando que la imagen se disolviera.

En eso; Marshall despertó de salto, muy agitado, con todo el cuerpo sudado y el corazón acelerado - estas pesadillas se están volviendo cotidianas – dijo con voz seca, posando la mano sobre su frente. Se levantó y sentó en la cama – ¡oh! quedé muy sudado, será mejor que me dé una ducha.

Entonces, fue hasta el baño para ducharse, algo mareado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Al salir, quedó muy pensativo, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza - ¿Thanatos? Ese nombre me suena, pero no logro recordar de dónde – se dijo en el pensamiento, sentándose en su sillón.

En eso; observó su librero, en el cual notó un libro negro con bordes extraños, grueso con escrituras doradas que decían "Seres del inframundo". Entonces se levantó, fue hasta el librero y tomó el pesado libro, a continuación se dirigió hacia una mesa y posó el libro en ella.

- Aquí a de haber algo – dijo abriendo el extraño y pesado libro, lo comenzó a ojear. Buscando si podía encontrar algo referente a Thanatos, pues tenía la curiosidad, ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar. Con tantos años de vida, las cosas se te olvidan. En ello, casi en el centro, logró ver unas inscripciones que le despertaron su curiosidad.

Mors (El ángel de las pesadillas).

Mors, (también conocido como Thanatos) Es un ángel de la oscuridad, posee una apariencia humana, de arma empuña una filada espada, color negro, hecha con su propia sangre, lo que la hacía indestructible. Es un sanguinario asesino, siempre dispuesto a matar, este siniestro ser habita lo más profundo del inframundo, se pasea por pesadillas, es uno de los enemigos más fuertes que puede existir, posee la habilidad para tomar la forma de sus víctimas, habitante de los sueños más oscuros. Bautizado como "antes de la muerte", esto por su fama, ya que, dicen que al verle, ha llegado tu hora de muerte. Sin embargo, no es común verlo en pesadillas de personas sanas, puesto a que, solo aquellos que tengan más cercanía con la muerte, serán los únicos que podrán verle, aquellos que estaban destinados a morir.

Esto dejó a Marshall helado, sí el libro decía la verdad, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. De pronto, por su mente pasaron tantas cosas y entre ellas recordó a Fionna - ¡no puedo morir, no puedo! todavía no me confieso a Fionna, todavía… no tengo familia, ni hijos, ni nada… no tengo nada - allí quedó cuestionándose, no había nada qué hacer. Sentía el vacío en su interior, un agujero negro que lo consumía queriéndole borrar - muchas veces la muerte desee, pero ahora que la tengo en frente… me siento más vivo que nunca, deseo vivir, confesarme, ¿en verdad nada puedo hacer? - Entonces; Se fue a cambiar, se arregló, tomó su bajo-hacha, y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

Así que, salió en pleno sol, con su capucha puesta a tope, cubriendo su cabeza, brazos y piernas, se alejó flotando en camino a dulce reino. Al llegar, se puso a caminar para disimular y evitar levantar sospechas, puesto a que la gente se alteraba mucho al verle. En eso, escuchó unos murmullos que le trajeron curiosidad y se paró tras la pared de una cada.

- ¿Escuchaste, la buena nueva?

- No, dime.

- Dulce Príncipe se va a casar.

Flashback

- Fionna… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Gumball arrodillado frente a Fionna, tomándola de la mano.

- Yo… este, no se… es tan repentino – contestó ella sin creerlo.

- Fionna te prometo que jamás te dejaré, nunca más sola estarás, siempre me tendrás, iré contigo a donde vallas, yo seré tu príncipe y tu mi princesa, se mía Fionna y juntos seamos felices por siempre – insistió endulzando su voz, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- No lo sé… – se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

- Te amo Fionna y quiero vivir contigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Yo… a… acepto, acepto Gumball, ¡me casare contigo! – sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

Entonces, Gumball sonriente, se levantó y la abrazó fuerte. Pero por alguna razón, ella tenía una cara que reflejaba confusión, y a pesar de su sonrisa, no parecía tener la misma alegría. Toda la gente festejó, a excepción de aquel encapuchado que se marchó.

Fin del Flashback

- Es cierto, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?, ¡tengo que darme prisa! – corrió a toda velocidad directo al castillo.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del dulce reino - Hermanita te ves hermosa – comentó Cake con una alegre sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban queriendo llorar.

Fionna usaba un largo y elegante vestido color blanco, que llegaba hasta los pies, con anillos dorados que adornaban rodeándola de derecha a izquierda desde el hombro hasta la cintura, y con un bordado de flores al final.

- No sé, me siento rara – dijo Fionna incomodada.

- Harás que Gumball babee por ti – guiñó su ojo.

- Hahahaha – se ruborizó.

- ¿La señorita Fionna se encuentra lista? – preguntó Mentita desde fuera del cuarto, tocando la puerta.

- Este… si estoy lista.

- Bien le esperaremos adentro – se alejó.

- ¡Suerte Hermanita! – dijo Cake muy feliz dándole un gran abrazo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas en su hombro.

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se encaminaron a la iglesia – Cake… adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

- ¿Eh… sucede algo?

- N-no no es nada, tu ve y adelanta te.

- Está bien, te espero allá, no tardes que la boda está por comenzar – agregó alejándose por el largo pasillo.

Fionna estaba muy dudosa y extrañada, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, si ella en verdad lo deseaba. En eso, un tipo encapuchado, la toma en brazos, y salió corriendo, llevándola afuera.

- Suéltame, suéltame ya ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – se intentó soltar, pero el vestido le impedía tener total control. Entonces, él extraño la dejó en el césped, fuera del castillo, bajo la sombra - ¡Si no estuviera con este tonto vestido, ya verías de lo que soy capaz!

En eso, se levantó el gorro de la capucha, dejado ver su rostro - Fionna, soy yo Marshall – dijo tímida voz, asiéndola reaccionar.

- Pero… ¡¿cómo se te ocurre raptarme, tonto?! – exclamó furiosa mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba.

- Lo ciento, pero sabía que de otra forma no me arias caso.

- ¿De qué hablas?, me debo casar, sea lo que sea dímelo ya – cruzó sus brazos mostrándose indiferente.

- Fionna, yo… yo.

- Ya dímelo o me iré – Volteó y cuando estaba por dar un paso más.

- ¡F-Fionna espera! – dijo Marshall deteniéndola, posando la mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? – Exclamó ella confundida mientras se detenía.

- Fionna, yo… yo te amo – agregó sonrojado.

- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo…? – preguntó muy ruborizada.

- Fionna yo te amo y quiero estar contigo… no te cases con él, por favor, te lo ruego.

- Lo… Lo ciento Marshall – contestó cabizbajo, rápidamente se soltó y triste se marchó.

Entonces; Él quedó perplejo, con el corazón partido en dos, sintiendo un silencio atravesándole la piel. Su corazón olvidó por completo lo que era el amor, ya aquel temor se esfumó, ya no quedaba ninguna razón por la cual insistir.

Aunque la duda le abrumó, se sintió sin miedo, sin temor - ya nada me aferra aquí, nada me mantiene en este lugar – salió flotando en dirección a casa.

Mientras tanto; Todos presenciando la bella boda, todo era perfecto, pero la duda que emanaba de novia provocó una sensación de dolor en Gumball. Mentita estaba parada tras el púlpito de madera, Fionna y Gumball estaban frente él, mientras que todos impacientes.

- Príncipe Gumball, ¿aceptas a Fionna como su legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – dijo Mentita.

- Acepto – contestó el de inmediato, sin dudas ni preocupación.

- Y tu Fionna, ¿aceptas a Gumball como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Fionna quedó inmóvil, sus boca calló por momentos, puesto a que, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, era una decisión muy importante y no sabía si estaba preparada. De pronto, las palabras de Marshall le rodearon la mente, él la amaba y ella comenzó a cuestionárselo.

- ¿Que te sucede, estás bien? Fionna… – preguntó Gumball preocupado acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.

- Fionna, ¿aceptas a Gumball como tu esposo? – insistió Mentita intentando hacerla reaccionar.

- Este… yo…**  
**

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

- ¿Dónde estará Marshall? No lo veo por ningún lado – dijo Fionna angustiada.

- Que extraño, debería estar aquí – pensó Cake extrañada, observando por todos lados.

En eso, Cake encontró una nota posada sobre una mesa, la cual tenía inscrito "De Marshall para Fionna", esto despertó su curiosidad, la tomó y leyó - ¡Oh no! – exclamó con espanto.

* * *

**Dejen "review" para que continué...**


	3. Remordimiento

**Capítulo 3: Remordimiento.**

Todo dulce reino se encontraba en el castillo, dentro de la iglesia, presenciando la boda, todos impacientes, esperando a que la novia dé el sí. Allí estaban Gumball y Fionna frente al púlpito, él muy concentrado, esperando que todo saliera bien, mientras que ella distraída, reflejando inseguridad. Todo iba bien, se iban a casar, pero justo antes de terminar, de su compromiso forjar, Fionna calló.

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Gumball asustado.

- Fionna, ¿aceptas a Gumball como tu esposo? – insistió Mentita desconcertada, mientras le miraba.

- Este yo… no… no lo acepto, lo ciento Gumball, pero no te amo – volteó mirando al rededor – en verdad lo siento… - se marchó corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose del castillo.

Gumball quedó perplejo, no lograba asimilar, era algo que no podía creer, su rostro derrochaba rechazo, sus ojos en llanto, bajó la mirada y salió por la otra puerta, mientras la gente murmuraba. De inmediato, Mentita y Cake fueron a socorrerlo.

- Lamento mucho esto Gumball – dijo cake colocando la mano sobre su hombro - no sé qué le paso, de seguro está confundida, descuida hablare con ella – agregó consolándole y salió tras Fionna.

- Príncipe Gumball, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Mentita preocupada.

Gumball estaba muy triste, no sabía que decir, nunca se preparó para algo así – si…, dile a todos que se marchen, la boda se canceló, iré a mi cuarto y no quiero que me moleste - se marchó.

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo; Cake corría tras Fionna - ¡hermanita vuelve aquí!, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!

- ¡No, déjame en paz! – exclamó Fionna mientras huía.

Entones, Cake se estiró y la abrazó con firmeza, para que no se moviera - cálmate si, y dime qué te sucede, pensé que querías a Gumball, ¿Por qué razón plantas en el altar? - la soltó al notar como se había calmado.

Ella volteó y la miró - hay Cake, no lo sé, antes de la boda Marshall confesó que me amaba, me sentí tan extraña, no sabía qué pensar – dijo aguantando el llanto.

- ¡Que…! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Amo a Marshall, y quiero estar con él, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón!

En eso, Cake la abrazó – ah… Hermanita, te entiendo, tranquila - le apartó un poco tomándola de los hombros – ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? vallamos por él.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó ansiosa, casi de salto.

Entonces, ambas se encaminaron en dirección a su casa. Y al llegar, observaron que la cueva estaba toda destruida, escombros por doquier, era como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con el lugar.

- ¿Que paso aquí? – se preguntó Cake corriendo a casa de Marshall, mientras observaba hacia todos lados.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! - golpeó la puerta, pero nadie abrió - ¡Marshall, somos nosotras abre! – gritó Fionna y sin hallar respuestas, goleó con más fuerza. En eso, La puerta cayó, desplomándose hacia dentro, pues las bisagras estaban sueltas.

- ¿Pero qué? – exclamó Cake perpleja.

- ¡Marshall, donde estas! – gritó Fionna con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambas entraron; Todo estaba desordenado, muebles, papeles y cuadros tirados. Buscaron por todos lados, pero no le hallaron, de él no había rastro. Al entrar a su cuarto, observaron una especie de círculo en el centro del piso, pintado de rojo, las paredes manchadas con sangre.

- ¿Dónde estará Marshall? No lo veo por ningún lado – dijo Fionna angustiada.

- Que extraño, debería estar aquí – pensó Cake extrañada, observando por todos lados.

En eso, Cake encontró una nota posada sobre una mesa, la cual tenía inscrito "De Marshall para Fionna", esto despertó su curiosidad, la tomó y leyó - ¡Oh no! – exclamó con espanto.

- ¿Que sucede Cake, encontraste algo?

- Si, es una carta… para ti – dijo con un todo de tristeza y se la entregó.

- ¿Para mí…?

De Marshall, para Fionna.

Fionna, te escribo esto sin temor, pues no temo a la muerte, y mucho menos a estas vagas palabras, que dejo aquí, para ti. Siempre te amé en secreto, siempre ocultándome mientras te observaba, aguantándome el deseo de abrazarte y besarte cada vez que te veía, siempre sentí el miedo de no corresponderte, temía el lastimarte, pues una vida no te podía prometer, no quería sufrir ni menos hacerte sufrir, pero me di cuenta que el no decirlo fue lo que más me lastimó. El deseo me consumía, eras lo que más amaba, lo que más quería, eras el único por el que permanecía en Aaa, me voy porque ya no tengo nada que me sostenga aquí. Cuando vi que no me correspondiste se me partió el corazón, YA NO CREO EN EL AMOR, ya estoy harto de este dolor, no tengo esperanzas en volver a creer. Voy a eliminar mi pasado, esta es la despedida, espero seas feliz, adiós para siempre.

Atentamente; Marshall lee.

Luego de leerla, su rostro pálido quedó, de pronto, sintió un enorme dolor, el pecho le ardía, el dolor la consumía. Su mirada cambió y en el suelo notó una extraña daga manchada de sangre, por lo que inmediatamente pensó lo peor y desenfrenadamente comenzó a llorar - ¡no…! ¡Marshall! – gritó al cielo ahogada en su llanto, calló de rodillas y tomando la daga, se la colocó apuntando a su pecho.

- ¿¡Fionna que haces!? – exclamó Cake espantada, quitándole la daga.

- Sin él no quieto vivir.

Cake quedó observando la daga unos momentos - espera, esta daga no es una común – agregó ya al verla, notó que poseía unas extrañas formas, que le pareció muy conocida.

Tenía un mango de acero teñido de un rojo carmesí, con extrañas figuras resaltadas, una hoja de doble filo color negro con unas inscripciones doradas en el costado, Abrir al cerrar

- ¡Lo sabía, conozco esta daga! ¡Se dónde está Marshall!

- ¿¡Donde!? – preguntó sorprendida levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Él fue al inframundo!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y Cómo?

- Esta daga es sobrenatural, no la puedes usar para matar, al apuñalarte con ella te lleva directo al inframundo, así como un portal.

- Si eso es cierto, significa que aún hay tiempo, debo ir tras el ahora mismo.

- No, no te dejare, es muy peligroso.

- Cake compréndeme, Marshall lo es todo para mí, le amo y estoy dispuesta a ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarlo, sin él mi vida no tendría sentido.

- Pero… hermanita – agregó con tristeza.

- Déjame buscarle, tengo mucho que decirle, no lo quiero perder – dijo con decisión.

- Esta bien, pero escucha, de allí no hay forma de salir, el único modo para poder volver, es eliminar aquello que te mantiene dentro.

- Comprendo, gracias hermanita, eres la mejor.

- Debo ir contigo, no te dejare sola.

- No, claro que no, tú tienes hijos y un esposo, no tienes nada que hacer allí.

- Pero, pero…

- Te quiero Hermanita - la abrazó – esto lo debo hacer yo.

- Yo también te quiero y entiendo, buena suerte – consiente su abrazo. Se apartó y le entregó la daga.

Fionna afirmó con la cabeza, se paró en el centro del círculo, dejó caer una lágrima – Marshall, voy por ti, espérame - se enterró la daga rápidamente, justo en el corazón. Pero nada sintió, ningún dolor. A continuación, la extrajo con suavidad, no poseía ninguna herida visual, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de un momento a otro, se desplomó.

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

Marshall se encontraba dentro de un cuarto, todo estaba negro, cenizas en el suelo, un aroma a muerte fluía de las paredes, un hedor que parecía no extinguirse – este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, unos muy borrosos recuerdos – se dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

En eso que pisó el suelo, oyó un pequeño crujido, observó y vio un reflejo, al notar que era un recuadro, lo levantó.

La foto tenía el vidrio roto, pero permitía observar a las tres personas que en ella salía. Aparentemente era una familia, un Padre con traje, su apariencia era idéntica a la de Marshall, a su lado, una mujer muy bella un poco más baja de estatura que él y en sus brazos un Bebe.

- ¿Mamá…, Papá…?

* * *

**Dejen "review" para continuar...**


	4. El Inframundo

**Capítulo 4: El Inframundo.**

_Un gran destello segó la vista, el fuego se extendió mientras teñía el cielo rojo carmesí, la nube de humo dificultaba el respirar, el cuerpo se debilitaba, con el alma salida del cuerpo, cuando se aproximaba el desmallar._

_- ¡Allá vienen! – gritó un asustado vampiro mientras corría por su vida, a toda velocidad escapando de una manada de demonios que le perseguían._

_Un ejército demoníaco comandado por un siniestro ser, causante del temor, montado en su caballo negro con montura dorada. Aquel fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo impedía ver su rostro por completo, aquel siniestros ser era conocido como Thanatos el ángel oscuro, dueño de las pesadillas y gobernador del inframundo._

_- ¡Arrasen con todo, no tengan piedad, maten y destruya, niños, ancianos, adultos o bebes, no quiero que nadie quede vivo! – exclamó Thanatos con frialdad, mientras extendía su brazo guiándolos a la batalla._

_Entonces, Aquellos demonios se adelantaron sacando sus enormes armas, arrasando con todo a su paso. Mientras que los vampiros estaban preparados para defenderse. Arremetiendo con una lluvia de flechas, las cuales se rompían al impactar contra sus armaduras. Al ver que no funcionaba, se dirigieron al ataque, los mejores guerreros combatiendo, convertidos en enormes bestias, intentando frenar el arrasador ataque de los demonios._

_En ese momento, comenzó la sangrienta batalla, atacando con sus enormes armas, haciendo tajos profundos sobre sus cuerpos, pero ni así las enormes bestias vampiro sentían dolor, era un estado en que perdían la sensibilidad._

_Thanatos alzó su mano hasta el cielo, entonces, una especie de torbellino se posó sobre ella, una esencia negra emanó de su brazo. De pronto, una gran nube se desprendió y dispersó a gran velocidad, segando la visión y estremeciendo todo a tu alrededor._

En eso, Marshall despertó - ¿qué paso… dónde estoy? – dijo confundido con los ojos semicerrados mientras se sobaba la frente con su mano.

Comenzó a observar por todo su alrededor, donde notó que el cielo estaba completamente rojo, la tierra de un negro profundo y sin vida, las plantas y árboles estaban marchitas, miles de cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados, tras las grietas se encontraba un rio de lava que fluía a través de toda la tierra, a lo lejos, montañas con aspecto aterrador donde siniestros seres se posaban esperando su presa cazar, mientras que otros se enfrentaban en sangrientas batallas, todo vuelto un caos. Marshall sintió que su sed de sangre aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, el hedor lo provocaba y la ansiedad lo dominaba.

- El Inframundo – afirmó seria voz, apretando firmemente los puños.

Se levantó de aquel muerto suelo, empuñó su bajo-hacha, y se puso en marcha. Mientras caminaba sin un destino, extraños montículos llamaron su atención y corrió hasta ellos, al llegar, notó que tras los montículos se encontraban miles cadáveres, esqueletos tirados entre millares de escombros, un negro profundo que se apropiaba de cada rincón, allí logró ver un edificio que para su sorpresa, aún seguía de pie, su curiosidad despertó al notar como aquel lugar no había sido perjudicado por la destrucción, se acercó forzando su mente al andar, intentando recordar.

Entró sin miedo, sin temor, con profunda y perdida mirada, prosiguió hasta toparse con las escaleras y continuó hasta lo más alto. Todo estaba oscuro dentro del cuarto, a excepción del centro, ya que, había una gran abertura en el techo, cenizas en el suelo, un aroma a muerte fluía de las paredes, un hedor que parecía no extinguirse.

- Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, unos muy borrosos recuerdos – se dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo. En eso que pisó el suelo, oyó un pequeño crujido, observó y vio un reflejo, al notar que era un recuadro, lo levantó.

La foto tenía el vidrio roto, pero permitía observar a las tres personas que en ella salía. Aparentemente era una familia, un Padre con traje, su apariencia era idéntica a la de Marshall, a su lado, una mujer muy bella un poco más baja de estatura que él y en sus brazos un Bebe.

- ¿Mamá…, Papá…? – susurró con seca voz, perplejo, sin poder asimilar.

Entonces, su mente se sumergió en un mar de dudas, unos cortos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir, reviviendo aquellos momentos con sus padres, solo al lograr ver sus rostros, sus ojos se humedecieron y el dolor penetró su interior.

En eso, un gran estruendo estremeció la tierra, sacudiéndola con gran fuerza, impidiéndole permanecer de pie, sacándolo de aquel trance - ¿que fue eso? – se preguntó aturdido, guardando el recuadro en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y se posó sobre la ventana, donde a lo lejos divisó un gran volcán, el cual estaba en plena erupción, comenzaron a desprender por los aires grandes rocas envueltas en fuego. En su sima logró notar una sombra difuminándose en la gran masa de humo, una sombra que perfectamente dejaba ver las figuras de un par de alas – así que ahí estas, maldito.

A desatar su ira, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una extraña esencia color rojo, la cual comenzó a rodearle con furia, sus ojos tornaron de rojo muy profundo, su sed de sangre aumentó al máximo, perdiendo el completo control de su cuerpo. El odio lo segó y llenó su ser de fuertes deseos, la venganza y desesperación su cuerpo dominó, perdiendo la razón, la fuerza de voluntad era insuficiente, lo se podría controlar.

Saltó por la ventana dando en seco contra el suelo, eso de diez pisos calló, llegando a salvo sin producirse ningún rasguño, flexiona las piernas salió disparado a toda velocidad, corrió saltando por aquellas grandes grietas que separaban la tierra, estaba en un estado en el que era imparable. En eso, los gigantes demonios que posaban sobre las montañas, se percataron de su presencia y como bestia a su presa, extendieron sus enormes alas y volaron en dirección a él.

Entonces, Marshall se percató, de inmediato empuño su bajo-hacha y con gran velocidad, partió a uno de ellos por la mitad. Fue asombrosa he indescriptible la fuerza que emanó en aquel ataque. Y los demás como dragones desprendieron fuego de sus bocas, intentado rodearle, pero él los esquiva con mucha facilidad y de un salto, se montó en la espalda de uno, rápidamente lo decapitó y a continuación saltó sobre otro, el cual intentó zafarse volando en círculos, pero Marshall agarró sus alas y con toda su fuerza se las arrancó, desprendiéndolas directamente de su espalda, así que, calló en picada, con dirección al rio de lava. En el momento justo, aprovechó y a segundos de caer, dio un salto a tierra, de un giro y se paró.

Marshall volteó y ahí los vio, demonios que lo superaban por mucho en número, eran demasiados, pero no se acobardó y fue contra ellos, los cuales se aproximaban furiosos. Su velocidad y fuerza incrementaron a un nivel que sobrepasaban por mucho sus normales poderes, la ira lo poseyó y a su dirección salió. Pero justo antes de atacarles, su cuerpo tembló y de un momento a otro, en el suelo se encontró, inmóvil y agotado, sus brazos y piernas le provocaron gran dolor. Los demonios se acercaban, pero por alguna razón, frenaron y comenzaron a retroceder, un miedo les hizo a temblar, una sombra se posó sobre él mientras veía fluir una sustancia roja por el suelo rozando su cuerpo. Su vista se oscureció hasta perder la razón, y desmalló.

- Despierta… vamos despierta ya… - se oyó con femenina y suave voz.

Marshall lentamente sus ojos abrió y de inmediato se percató que se encontraba recostado sobre una cama, dentro de una especia de carpa que formaba parte de un campamento, al frente de él estaba parada una chica con rostro claro, largo cabello rubio y sedoso, ojos color avellana, un poco más baja de estatura que él, con una cara que reflejaba preocupación.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con seca voz intentando levantarse, pero sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, que le hizo caer - ¡aaah…! – gritó de dolor, volviendo de golpe contra la almohada.

- No te esfuerces, te encuentras gravemente herido – dijo aquella chica acercándose a tranquilizarlo - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ocupar tanto porcentaje de tu aura!?

- Lo ciento. ¡Eh! ¿Aura, que es eso?

- El aura es la fuerza que emana de tus impulsos y fuertes sentimientos, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada.

- ¿Qué, eres un vampiro y no conoces el aura? Es con lo primero que nos educan.

- ¿Nos? – dijo confundido.

Ella levantó su cabello dejando ver su cuello, en el cual aparecieron las dos típicas perforaciones dejaban notar su identidad de vampiresa, a lo que Marshall quedó helado.

- ¿Eres vampiro? pensé que yo era el único.

- ¿Él único? Pero si aquí nos encontramos más de cincuenta de diversas especies.

- ¡¿Cómo, hay más?!

- Así es, y yo soy su líder, mi nombre es Zoe, ¿Sabes, nunca te había visto antes por aquí, cómo te llamas?

- S-soy Marshall lee… es que no vengo de aquí, yo soy de la superficie.

- ¡¿De la superficie?!

- Así es, ¿sabes que me paso? no recuerdo nada – dijo aturdido, cuando sintió una presión en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomó el recuadro que en el guardaba.

- Bueno, no se mucho, te encontré tirado en camino al volcán rodeado de aterradoras bestias con alas y te rescaté.

- ¿Y sabes que me sucedió? – dijo mientras miraba la fotografía con nostalgia.

- Por tus heridas internas, intuyo que fue por exceder tu potencial, gastaste muy rápido tu aurora que parece ser inestable, si hubiera tardado un poco más, hubieras muerto.

- Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, cuando llegue encontré el lugar en donde mis padres vivían, y estaba en busca de quien les quitó la vida, Thanatos, vi su sombre sobre el volcán.

- ¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?! Te hubiera eliminado con mucha facilidad.

- ¡Mató a mis padres, que quieres que haga!

- Mató a los de todos, y no por eso vamos en un ataque suicida contra él, aún no dominas tus poderes y crees que puedes contra él.

- Perdón, tienes razón, fui un tonto – dijo arrepentido, cabizbajo – lo ciento.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó – agregó posando la mano sobre su hombro – dime, ¿cómo es la superficie?

Él alzó la mirada y sonrió – no sabría cómo explicarte, es algo así como lo contrario a todo esto, hay un sol y la tierra es más clara, principalmente las cosas tienen vida.

- Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso… bueno olvidado, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor – se sentó retraído por el dolor, pero aguantando con valor – necesito salir de aquí, no me queda mucho tiempo – dijo impotente bajando la mirada y apretando los puños con firmeza.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mi hora de muerte está cerca, mi único deseo es vengarme, morir si es necesario, estoy harto de esta maldición.

- Todos estamos en constante peligro.

- ¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?! – se escuchó desde fuera. Cuando de pronto, entró un tipo a paso firme, era moreno, cabello corto, color negro, ojos cafés con el ceño fruncido, alto y de gran musculatura. Se notaba enfado en su rostro – Así que ahí estaba – se acercó y lo levantó del cuello – como te atreviste a volver.

- ¡Ah! s-suéltame…

- ¿¡Erik, que haces!? ¡Suéltalo ya! – Exclamó Zoe, empujándolo – ¿¡Que no ves que está herido!?

Lo soltó – este idiota ahora puso a todos los demonios en contra nuestra, ahora mismo nos están buscando, tendremos que irnos.

- ¿Por qué, hice algo malo?

- La daga, se supone que no tenia que se utilizada por ningún motivo y menos por ti.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Zoe confundida.

- La daga del inframundo, al utilizarla creas un portal del cual los demonios se quieren aprovechar para entrar a la superficie, la luz que desprende es muy grande y con está oscuridad aún más.

- Bueno perdón, no tenía idea.

- Tus disculpas no me sirven den nada, nos has condenado a todos

- Tranquilo Eric él no sabía – agregó Zoe apoyándolo e interponiéndose en medio.

- ¡Escucha cerebrito! – Exclamó Erik con enfado apuntando su dedo contra Marshall - ¡tus padres se sacrificaron por ti con el único objetivo de que nunca volvieras, ese demonio lleva cerca de mil años buscándote y ahora que sabe que estás aquí, vendrá a matarte.

**- **¿¡Qué!?**  
**

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

- Erik tienes que seguir junto a Marshall – dijo Esteban con seria voz, entregándole al bebe.

- Pero, pero… - balbuceó Erik asustado – ¿qué piensan hacer?

- Escúchame Erik – dijo Sofía rebajándose a su altura, tomándolo de los hombros – necesito que nos hagas este favor, quiero que tú entierres esta daga en la plataforma que está en el centro del volcán – se la entregó – y cuando el portal se abra, dejas a Marshall dentro, con cuidado por favor.

- E-entendido… lo haré, ustedes también cuídense, nos vemos…

* * *

_**Notas del autor: Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y a la duda de ligo que estén tranquilos, la historia tiene final feliz, es algo trágico el desenlace pero al final tendrá toque de fiolee.**_

**Para continuar dejen "review"**


	5. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 5: Sacrificio.**

- ¡Escucha cerebrito! – Exclamó Erik con enfado apuntando su dedo contra Marshall - ¡tus padres se sacrificaron por ti con el único objetivo de que nunca volvieras, ese demonio lleva cerca de mil años buscándote y ahora que sabe que estás aquí, vendrá a matarte.

- ¿¡Que!? – reaccionó Marshall perplejo.

- Dieron todo por ti – susurró Erik dolido, con suave voz – ¡ellos lo dieron todo por ti! ¡¿Y así es como les pagas?! – gritó con impotencia.

- ¿C-conociste a mis padres? – preguntó confundido.

- Sí… y todavía pienso que no mereces su sacrificio – contestó enfurecido mirándolo con desprecio.

- Oye tranquilo, no lo trates así – dijo Zoe apartándolo y entrometiéndose entre ambos.

- Espera Zoe – dijo Marshall apartándola con suavidad – Erik, c-cuéntame lo que sucedió, necesito saberlo.

- Me vale lo que te pase, pero para ellos fuiste de tal importancia… y aunque no quiera, tienes el derecho a saberlo.

- Te lo agradezco.

Entonces, Marshall se sentó a los pies de la cama, algo retraído por el dolor, mientras Zoe a su lado lo sostenía, ayudándolo a no desmallar, cuando Erik comenzó a contarles – tu padre se llamaba Esteban, él era un vampiro de sangre pura, mientras que tu madre Sofía, compartía sangre humana.

Flashback

Era una tarde como todas, el cielo se conservaba en tu punto más rojo, la tierra tan árida que resecaba toda la piel, pero por alguna razón existía una extraña calma, un ambiente de paz que se expandía sin dar marcha atrás. Habían pasado varios meses después del encierro, las cosas aún eran un caos, grandes batallas se habían librado, sin ninguna razón, hasta que llegó.

El nacimiento de un niño nunca tuvo mayor importancia, pero está vez era diferente, no solo se trataba del nacimiento del hijo de aquel valiente guerrero, que ya de por sí, la noticia causó mucho revuelo, sino que, de un bebe que habría nacido con un poder sobrenatural. No era la séptima maravilla, solo muy inusual, tenía una falla hormonal, la inestabilidad en su poder, le provocaba abusar de todo su potencial.

Solo conocido en leyendas con el nombre de Dhampiro, es un ser proveniente de la fusión entre sangre humana y vampira, cazador por naturaleza, incapaz de dominar fuerzas. Era inevitable pensarlo, aquel bebe reunida todas las características, como único en su especie, fue codiciado. El nombre de aquel pequeño concebido por sus padres, fue Marshall lee.

Allí fue cuando todo cambio, aquel nacimiento despertó la furia y la ambición, el deseo y la traición, una bendición o una maldición, lo cierto es que de miedo a todos llenó, en ninguna esquina se respiraba seguridad, la razón, los lazos, las amistad, no existieron más, todos codiciando aquella joya, queriéndola poseer, dispuestos a todo, incluso a acabar con sus propios seres más queridos.

Entre ellos mismos se atacaron, solo pocos, verdaderos amigos, se quedaron a su lado, protegiéndolos, amigos que morirían por ellos o solo quienes temían que su poner en manos equivocadas pudiese caer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él número de quienes se oponían creciera.

Por un lado existían lo que resguardaban y protegían tanto al pequeño como a su familia, pues no eran partidarios de la posesión de aquel inocente bebe para fines malévolos. Y por el otro estaban los perseguidores, que ilusionados por volver a la superficie, fueron engañados con tesoros falsos, creyendo que una vez finalizada la guerra, gobernarían sobre la tierra. Todos aquellos que compartía esta ridícula ideología, fueron nombrados seguidores y discípulos a la vez, de Thanatos, dueño de las pesadillas.

Thanatos era su principal partidario, su idea era poseer aquel cuerpo cuando tuviese la mayoría de edad y ocuparlo para todo conquistar, su poder combinado con aquel bebe, le daría una fuerza devastadora, lo suficiente para destruir las cadenas y abrir las conexiones entre un mundo y otro.

Luego de dos años de continuas guerras, el número de muertos se extendió, acabando con la mitad de la población, pero estas cifras afectaron con más intensidad a los vampiros, ya que eran en mayor cantidad los sacrificados, pues Thanatos los repudiaba, no más que a la humanidad, pero jamás se rebajaría a compartir su malévolo gobernado. Fue de esto, que cuando se dieron cuenta, que falsas eran sus promesas, que los vampiros que antes eran partidarios, lo abandonaron, volviendo a sus orígenes, pero él no les dejó escapar con tanta facilidad, no sin antes llevar a más de uno ante la muerte. El haber perdió la mayor parte de sus aliados, los verdaderos combatientes y por si más fuertes, su furia se desató.

Miles de demonios arrasaban todo cuanto se extendía la vista, los vampiros luchan codo a codo, no estaban dispuestos a perder, todas sus fuerzas derrochadas en aquella sanguinaria batalla, pero sus fuerzas eran insuficientes.

- Aunque me cueste la vida, te protegeré mi pequeño Marshall – dijo Sofía desconsolada y sin marcha a atrás, tomó a su bebe en brazos y salió corriendo.

Corrió y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas y no se paró, hasta huir de aquella batalla, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aunque eso costara la vida de ella y todos cuanto quería, pues también ya estaban comprometidos, ambos bandos no se iban a detener.

La batalla se ponía muy intensa y el tiempo se estaba desperdiciando. Entonces, Thanatos alzó su brazo, y un gran torbellino de fuego comenzó a descender del cielo. Aquel torbellino desató el mismo infierno dentro, al calor era sofocante, un fuego tan penetrante que despedazaba hasta los mismos huesos, un poder perteneciente a un ser superior, conocidos como ángeles demonios.

Esteban al notarlo, corrió persiguiendo a Sofía y Marshall, llegando justo a tiempo para resguardarlos y ocultarlos tras unas grandes rocas a metros del enfrentamiento, cubriéndolos en sus prendas - ¿están bien tú y Marshall? – preguntó al ver que el temor se esfumó.

- Sí, descuida, estamos bien ¿qué haremos ahora? – preguntó alterada, apretando a Marshall contra ella.

- Por lo pronto tenemos que salir de aquí – comentó Esteban algo preocupado, observó alrededor asomándose para asegurar que este despejado.

Mientras que Thanatos luego de haber arrasado con el pueblo, los vampiros he incluso a los demonios que estaban de su lado, comenzó a allanar las casas, una por una, buscando a aquel chico con aura tan codiciada - ¡no está, no está, esos malditos se lo han llevado! – exclamó echo furia, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

- Tranquilo, nunca podrán escapar de aquí, los encontraremos – comentó asustado uno de los demonios a su lado.

- ¡¿Que no lo entiendes imbécil?! Este lugar está echo específicamente y solo para aprisionar demonios y vampiros, y al incluir sangre humana, podría escapar, y si escapa, ustedes la pagarán – apretó los dientes con impotencia - ¡encuéntrenle aunque tengan que matar a todos en este lugar! – gritó con fría y siniestra voz.

- Si… sí señor – balbuceó con temor.

- Tendré que dirigirme a su única salida – pensó Thanatos sonriendo, extendió sus alas y salió volando.

Mientras tanto, Esteban, Sofía y Marshall estaban en camino hasta una gran torre, vieja y descuidada, medio destruida, pero aún en pie. Al llegar, se encontraron con Erik, aquel pequeño valiente, resguardando la entrada.

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Erik confundido.

- Venimos a hablar con el sabio anciano, quítate – contestó Esteban apartándolo de la puerta.

- No entrarás… está con llave y no pienso abrirla.

- Abre la puerta, mocoso malcriado – Insistió Esteban enojado.

- Jamás.

- Eric, necesitamos que nos lleves con el sabio Tales – agregó Sofía más amable, mientras sostenía al pequeño Marshall en sus brazos.

- Él se encuentra muy mal, si lo someten a emociones fuertes, podría morir, es como un padre para mí y no dejaré que eso pase – Tapó la puerta extendiendo ambos brazos.

- ¡Escúchame mocoso, si no nos dejas entrar, todos estaremos muertos! – exclamó Esteban tomándolo de la camisa.

- No puedo hacerlo, ¡no le dejare morir! – gritó exaltado.

- No permitiré que ese demonio obtenga a mi hijo, todos estaremos condenado tanto aquí como en la superficie, si no hacemos algo… – insistió Esteban preocupado.

- No seas cruel con él Esteban, tranquilízate, Erik no tiene la culpa – le regañó Sofía, mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Tienes razón, perdóname.

Descuida, entiendo que sea difícil, si ya no hay otra opción – dijo Erick abriendo la puerta, dejándoles entrar.

Ya adentro, observaron muchos escalones que se dirigían en espiral hasta la sima, sima que parecía oculta en la oscuridad. Subieron sin detenerse, no quedaba tiempo, y al llegar, notaron que la visibilidad de disolvió en la oscuridad, solo se podían ver una pequeña luz que traspasaba las cortinas de aquella ventana.

- ¿E-Erik, eres tú? – preguntó Tales confundido, con una voz muy seca.

- Así es sabio anciano, soy yo con unos amigos – respondió Erick haciendo leve reverencia.

- Pues presentaos ante mí extraños – comentó el anciano tras la oscuridad.

Entonces la escasa luz dejó ver un pequeño anciano, un cuerpo muy arrugado, sus ojos cerrados con cara de tranquilidad, vestía una túnica negra con bordes dorados, en la cual cubría un objeto que le colgaba del cuello rozando su pecho.

- Un gusto señor, soy Esteban - Alzó su mano para saludarle.

- Es ciego – le susurro Erick.

- Haberlo dicho antes – contesto avergonzado, retrayendo su mano.

- Me llamo Sofía, un gusto – se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Bien, Esteban y Sofía, en que les puedo ayudar? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Mi hijo se llama Marshall y Thanatos lo está buscando, necesitamos de su ayuda – respondió Sofía preocupada.

- M… para que él se interese por una persona solo puede ser para su beneficio. Tu hijo es un Dhampiro – afirmó estrechando sus propias manos.

- ¡¿Un Dhampiro?! – preguntó Esteban confundido.

- Así es, mitad hombre, mitad vampiro. El Dhampiro posee un aura inmensa e inestable, por eso Thanatos la desea, si dejamos que ponga manos sobre el niño, toda la vida se extinguirá y se condenará a la extinción.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – insistió Sofía alzando la voz por palabras que solo la alteraban más.

- El inframundo fue creado para aprisionar el mal, una maldición que conlleva a demonios y vampiros, solos son a estas dos especies se les prohíbe salir de aquí, ustedes no tendrían oportunidad de huir, pero su hijo tal vez si, ya que, sus poderes no aparecerán hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto, actualmente es humano.

- ¿E-es humano, entonces… se salvará? – dijo Esteban con tal alegría que no lo dejaba asimilar.

- ¡Dinos como podemos sacarle de aquí, por favor! – exclamó Sofía exaltada.

- En lo más profundo del volcán, existe una plataforma rodeada por pilares - en eso, entreabrió su túnica dejando ver una daga muy particular que colgaba como collar en su cuello.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Erick perplejos.

- Esta daga es la llave a su salida, conocida como la llave del inframundo, posea una extraña hoja que no causa daño físico, su esencia es la que me mantiene con vida – se la descolgó del cuello y se la entregó a Sofía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te mantiene con vida, si ya no la usas, morirás? – preguntó Erick asustado con lágrimas entre sus ojos.

- Cálmate Erik, yo ya he vivido suficiente, no sientas lastima por mí, se fuerte – dijo tranquilo con leve sonrisa - tienen que enterrar la daga en el orificio del centro y en un lapso de tiempo se abrirá un pequeño portal que se dirigirá hacia la superficie, solo tendrán unos segundos para dejar al bebe, apresúrense y buena suerte – entonces sin aviso comenzó a desaparecerse como polvo entre el aire – cuídate mucho, Erik…

Erik perplejo, aguantó el dolor y secó sus lágrimas – el volcán no queda muy lejos de aquí, síganme y daos prisa.

Entonces, todos se dirigieron al volcán, a toda velocidad, pues bien sabían que Thanatos los perseguía. En eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar, la neblina se dispersó, dejando fluir una maligna esencia que se extendió por todo el lugar.

- Ya está cerca, no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo Esteban con desilusión, cruzando miradas con Sofía, en un hablar que solo ellos entendían.

- No te dejare solo, vivimos juntos, morimos juntos – afirmó ella con seguridad.

Sus miradas lo decían todo, estaban decididos, no permitirían que ese demonio pusiera una mano sobre su hijo – Erik tienes que seguir junto a Marshall – dijo Esteban con seria voz, entregándole al bebe.

- Pero, pero… - balbuceó Erik asustado – ¿qué piensan hacer?

- Escúchame Erik – dijo Sofía rebajándose a su altura, tomándolo de los hombros – necesito que nos hagas este favor, quiero que tú entierres esta daga en la plataforma que está en el centro del volcán – se la entregó – y cuando el portal se abra, dejas a Marshall dentro, con cuidado por favor.

- E-entendido… lo haré, ustedes también cuídense, nos vemos… - agregó alejándose, sin mirar atrás, mientras los pasos se desvanecían.

Fin del Flashback

- Nunca me imaginé, que jamás los volvería a ver… - comentó Erik con tristeza, cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué paso con mis padres? – preguntó Marshall con desesperación.

- No lo sé, cuando regresé no los encontré más, ni sus cuerpos ni nada – dijo con desilusión - ellos entregaron sus vidas por ti, ¡se suponía que jamás debías volver! – exclamo exaltado e impotente.

- Él no lo sabía, no seas tan severo – agregó Sofía llamando a la comprensión defendiendo a Marshall.

- Lo lamento mucho… y te agradezco que me hallas salvado – dijo Marshall apenado, cabizbajo – y pensar que quería terminar con mi vida – pensó con tristeza.

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**-** No puedo olvidar a Fionna, aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, no puedo – dijo Marshall con profunda tristeza.

– Lo sé – dijo Zoe sentándose a su lado, mirando al cielo - para mí también fue difícil acostumbrarme, luego ya no me fue tan importante, pero te comprendo, no es fácil renunciar a amar, pero debes hacerlo, es por tu bien.

- Yo la amo, y aunque ella no me ame… no puedo evitar el tenerla en la cabeza, mi corazón todavía no la ha olvidado – dijo aquel chico totalmente dolido aguantando las lágrimas.

* * *

**Notas del autor: ****Jajaja no entiendo por que piensan que les voy a hacer un final triste o trágico xD déjenme decirles que no es así, me gusta Fiolee no se preocupen, les haré un buen final :) si bien la serie es algo trágica o desesperante es solo para darle emoción he ****interés. Que divertidos sus comentarios jeje se los agradezco mucho.**

**********Dejen "review"**


	6. Al olvido

**Capítulo 6: Al olvido.**

El cielo de azul sé teñía, dando paso a la aurora, con nubes ausentes y un sol fuerte, cuya visita se presenciaba sobrepasando las colinas, las sombras se retraían, dejando fluir una fugaz brisa, cuyo paso estremecía en apacible calma. Bajo el mismo árbol, como siempre, se encontraba Marshall escondido entre las sombras, por la misma razón, sufriendo por aquel sentimiento que le quitaba el sueño.

Fionna estaba entrenando, dando patadas al aire y practicando con su espada, mientras que él atento la observaba. Era normal, pues siempre la seguía en sus aventuras, siempre estando a su lado, protegiéndola sin que se diera cuenta, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla aunque no lo supiera. Con el tiempo forjaron una bella amistad y a pesar de eso, no se le hacía nada fácil el hablar con ella, siempre quedaba embobado con su mirada, perdiéndose en el invierno de sus deslumbrantes ojos azules que el aliento le robaba.

De pronto, ella se percató de su presencia y sigilosamente se acercó - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Fionna sorprendida con seca voz, mientras apoyaba la espada en su hombro.

- Ah, ¿yo…? Bueno… solo… te estaba observando – balbuceó nervioso, sin tener claridad en lo que decía.

Ella se ruborizó y asistió con leve sonrisa – hehe ¿quieres salir de aventura?

- Me encantara… pero… ya sabes, el sol.

- Oh, sí… cierto, lo lamento – bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- No te preocupes… no es tu culpa.

- Debe ser muy aburrido el tener que ocultarte del sol.

- Si… lo es, a veces me gustaría ser tocado por la luz del sol sin tener que quemarme, pero es imposible.

- La verdad no te pierdes de mucho – alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. La luz del sol iluminó todo su cuerpo, resplandeciendo todo su rostro y resaltando sus bellos ojos azules.

Marshall quedó todo atontado con una cara de menso sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

Fionna bajó la mirada y al notarlo así, se sonrojó - ¡deja de mirarme!

En eso, Marshall de impacto despertó – ah Fionna – suspiró - No te puedo sacar de mi mente.

De pronto Zoe entró al cuarto, con una bandeja entre las manos – te traje el almuerzo – dijo sonriente - ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, yo creo que sí – se sentó en la cama.

- Bien… aquí tienes – dijo confusa entregándole la bandeja.

- Oye… Zoe, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro, dime – se sentó a su lado.

- Tuve un sueño, lo que pasa, es que soñé con Fionna… fue uno de los momentos más felices que recuerdo.

- ¿Ah y cuál es el problema?

- No sé porque, pero siento raro.

- ¡¿Espera, tuviste un sueño feliz?!

- Si, eso creo… seguramente eso fue lo raro, normalmente tengo pesadillas.

- Es que, está mal, los vampiros no soñamos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿y eso qué significa?

- No lo sé, puede significar que algo malo ira a pasar, pero es superstición.

- ¿Crees que me allá seguido?

- Ni idea, pero si lo hizo está en grave peligro.

En ello, Erick entró – es hora de irnos – dijo en tono frío.

Todo estaba preparado, luego de lo sucedido en la mañana, Erik y Zoe quedaron de acuerdo con entrenar a Marshall, esto para mejorar sus habilidades y fortalecer su control, creyendo que pueda defenderse ante aquel demonio que le perseguía.

- Bueno… ¿qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Marshall extrañado, mientras posaban en el centro de un campo despejado.

- Lo primero es ver que tal vas con tus reflejos – dijo Erik lanzando un rápido golpe hacia su rostro.

Marshall retrocedió - ¡¿qué te pasa?! – exclamó enfadado.

- ¡Concéntrate! – Insistió Erik, arremetiendo con otro golpe a lo que Marshall esquivó. Mandó el siguiente hacia su pecho, pero lo frenó con sus manos. Se soltó dando un rápido salto hacia tras, entonces, desenfundó su espada y la empuñó con firmeza. Era una espada de doble filo, plateada, con una empuñadura negra y bordes dorados.

- ¡Marshall, ten! – dijo Zoe lanzándole su bajo-hacha.

Marshall lo empuñó – esto se pondrá bueno. Erik envió un ataque bajo a Marshall con su afilada espada, pero él le frenó en cero, colocando de lado su bajo-hacha, se zafó saltando hacia tras, y lo rodeó por un costado.

Mientras que Erik atento, seguía sus pasos con la mirada muy centrada, entonces, Marshall con gran velocidad saltó alzando su bajo-hacha y mandando un contraataque directo a su cabeza. Erik le frenó y en una impresionante maniobra, le quitó su bajo-hacha, lanzándolo lejos, el cual calló y se enterró a metros de distancia. Y para acabar, apuntó su espada directo al cuello de Marshall, dejándolo inmóvil.

- Te desconcentras demasiado, bajas la guardia muy seguido, se me haría tan fácil matarte en este preciso momento - bajó su espada y la guardó.

- Lo lamento, no logro concentrarme.

- Estas enamorado, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no lo sé. Quizás solo esté preocupado.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en esa chica.

- Descuida, no es necesario, sé que me puedo concentrar, solo dame tiempo.

- No, no lo entiendes, literalmente tienes que olvidarla, un vampiro no puede tener esos sentimiento, puesto a que, en una batalla nos desconcertaría. Entiende, ellos no dudarán si es que tienen que eliminarte, no les des la oportunidad.

- Pero, pero… no ha de ser tan grave ¿o sí?

- El amor te hace débil, te desconcentra y te hace perder el control de tu cuerpo, no podrás combatir en ese estado. Tienes que olvidarte de ella.

- No, no puedo olvidarla, ella lo es todo para mí… aunque nuestro destino no sea estar juntos.

- Un vampiro guía su fuerza en el odio, la furia concentrará tu aura por completo, permitiéndote controlarla a tu antojo.

- ¿Olvidar a Fionna? – pensó con tristeza.

- Si quieres salir con vida de este lugar, será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que no te puedes enamorar.

- Lo ciento… pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo – dijo desvalido, se paró y dirigió hasta su bajo-hacha, de inmediato lo empuñó y arrancó del suelo, prosiguiendo por un camino sin destino.

– Debiste ser más suave – agregó Zoe enfadada, corriendo tras Marshall.

Al llegar; Lo vio sentado al costado de un acantilado, ahí estaba mirando al cielo, perdido en el pensamiento, con frío mirar y un rostro inerte.

- Sabes, cuando Erik era joven se la pasaba llorando – comentó Zoe en un intento de animarlo.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en Fionna, aunque lo quiera no puedo – dijo Marshall con profunda tristeza, amargura en la boca, palabras que al siquiera pensar, lo destruían sin cesar.

– Lo sé – dijo Zoe sentándose a su lado, mirando al cielo - para mí también fue difícil acostumbrarme, luego ya no me fue tan importante, pero te comprendo, no es fácil renunciar a amar, pero debes hacerlo, es por tu bien.

- Yo la amo, y aunque ella no me ame… no puedo evitar el tenerla en la cabeza, mi corazón todavía no la ha olvidado – dijo aquel chico totalmente dolido aguantando el paso de lágrimas.

- Lamento que todo esto sea tan rápido para ti, pero debes entender que estás en peligro a cada segundo que pasa, ni Thanatos ni nadie tendrá misericordia, te matarían apenas tengan la oportunidad.

- Te entiendo, pero no lo puedo evitar, no es algo que pueda controlar.

Zoe posó su mano sobre su hombro - si de verdad la quieres, hazlo por ella, que se convierta en tu razón, pero debes continuar con el entrenamiento.

- Pero me seguiré distrayendo.

- No importará si solo te centras en un sentimiento. Aunque así no sea, cree que estarás con ella, eso te animará a no rendirte - se levantó – escucha Marshall, eres un gran chico, y estoy segura de que ella te ama, levántate y sigue adelante, no te rindas, tus padres nunca lo hicieron – agregó con alegre y acogedora sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano en apoyo.

- Fionna… mi presente y futuro, aunque no me pertenezca, lucharé por ella - pensó decidido y tomando su mano se levantó.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del inframundo; Un amplio campo marchito, una casa medio destruida con aspecto de haber sido quemada, cadáveres incinerados, con esqueletos espacios por todo el lugar. Allí estaba parada aquella chica rubia de ojos azules, empuñando una espada de cristal color rojo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – sé preguntó Fionna extrañada – me es tan familiar, pero a la vez muy inusual – caminó lentamente entre aquel vertedero, dirigiéndose a la entrada de un gran casa, sin percatarse que una extraña sombra pasaba a gran velocidad sobre el suelo.

* * *

Adelanto del Próximo capítulo:

Fionna quedó pálida - no puede ser… - dijo asustada, sin poder creerlo.

- Ven aquí, no te haré daño – le dijo aquella suave y femenina voz, tan alegre, tan nostálgica.

- ¿M-mamá?

* * *

**Notas del autor: No piensen que el capítulo que viene es exactamente lo que parece, todo se explicará y en el siguiente, en verdad espero no se enojen tanto xD**

**Dejen "review" para que continué... anda, sí ****dejas uno tendrás una semana mas de vida xD**


	7. Destino de muerte, parte I

**Capítulo 7: Destino de muerte, parte I.**

La oscuridad arrasaba la tierra con mayor velocidad consumiendo todo a su paso, dificultando aún más la visibilidad, mientras la imagen se disolvía, entre las sombras se perdía, cuando las cenizas se esparcían entre la brisa.

Fionna se encontraba de pie rodeada de miles de cadáveres que se encontraban regados por doquier, con muchas manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo, pues se encontraba gravemente herida, sus hombros caídos, incesables latidos, temblando de frío, sin aliento y sin siquiera hacer un movimiento. Su rostro reflejado en espanto, sus ojos en el vacío, con la mirada en alto, cuando una gran y tenebrosa sombra la cubrió, su espada caía que junto ella le seguía, desplomándose sin vida.

- ¡Fionna! – gritó Cake con desesperación, despertando de golpe, se sentó sobre la cama aún sin poder asimilar, pues por momentos de su mente no poseía el control.

Estaba sudando, con cara de espanto, cuando en reacción miró a su lado, donde ahí recostado se encontraba su marido Lord Monochromicorn, quien dormía plácidamente y sin darse cuenta. Ella suavemente se levantó de la cama y con sigilo se dirigió al baño, ahí lavó su rostro intentando despertarse. Entre que se frotaba el rostro con las manos, sus ojos cerrados, que cuando al abrió, observó cómo detrás de ella se apareció Fionna ensangrentada con una cara que infringía temor.

- ¡Aaah! – gritó Cake horrorizada desgastándose la voz y de inmediato volteó. Pero nada vio, volvió la vista al frente, con su espejo donde solo vio su reflejo. Al parecer se lo había imaginado o al menos eso pensó.

Al llegar la mañana, Cake se encontraba sumamente preocupada, pues nunca había dejado tanto tiempo sola a su hermana, por lo que decidió ir en busca de ayuda, dirigiéndose hasta el castillo, en busca de Gumball. Ya en dulce reino, entró al castillo y prosiguió apresurada al cuarto del Gumball, al llegar, vio a Mentita muy angustiada en frente de la puerta.

- Príncipe por favor, ya no llore, le hace mal – dijo Mentita con tristeza, tocando la puerta.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó Gumball desde dentro, donde se le oía en eco entre el llanto.

A lo que Mentita sintió mucha pena, mientras que en eso se acercó Cake - pobre, no pensé que la pasaría tanto mal.

- Es que él se ilusionó mucho, tenía muchos planes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? – preguntó Cake mientras oía los sollozos de Gumball que resonaban en el cuarto.

- Todo el día, y ya me está preocupando.

- ¡Oh…! bueno, déjame a mí, intentare hablar con él.

- Bien, que tengas suerte - se marchó.

- Gumball abre, soy yo Cake, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

- Vete por favor, no quiero ver a nadie.

Cake miró a su alrededor buscando alguna opción, cuando en el lapso observó la ventana, se estiró y salió por ella pasando hacia el cuarto del Gumball. Al entrar, lo vio recostado en su cama, en un mar de llanto con miles de pañuelos tirados a su alrededor.

Ella se le acercó he inmediatamente lo abrazó – Ya, ya, tranquilo, ya pasó – acarició su cabello con ternura.

- Es que, me siento fatal… ¿porque nadie me quiere, qué hay de malo en mí? – preguntó Gumball con tristeza mientras se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas.

- No digas eso, todos tus súbditos te quieren y te cuidan.

- Y-yo me enamoré de Fionna, me corresponde y luego ya no… ¿por qué?

- Perdónala, ella no se sentía segura y en todo momento estuvo confundida.

- Ojala me lo hubiese dicho, ya no me importa nada, pero no puedo parar de llorar, ¡soy un inútil!

- ¡Ya basta ya! – Exclamó Cake enfurecida mandándole una bofetada, para luego sacudirlo de los hombros – cálmate y escúchame, eres un gran tipo, no te eches a morir por tan solo una chica. Ahora necesito tu ayuda, puede que Fionna esté en grave peligro.

- ¡¿Qué dices, donde está?! – paró de inmediato su llanto y pronto secó sus lágrimas.

Al rato, Cake le había contado todo, a lo que Gumball lo tomó con calma, puesto a que, comprendió que lo más importante en ese momento era rescatar a Fionna. Luego se dirigieron a su laboratorio, donde Gumball se acercó a su estante y tomó un extraño libro – mira, lo que sucede es que puedo haber sido un sueño de premonición.

- Ósea que… ¿es algo que va a ocurrir?

- Sí, pero no exactamente. Sucede que es un aviso o un llamado del corazón, proveniente cuando alguien está en peligro, así como un grito de socorro, en este caso es más común que lo sientas, esto porque es tu hermana y aunque no halla conexión de sanguínea, tienen un lazo de hermandad.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? sí ella está en el inframundo, habrá una infinidad de seres que querrán matarla.

- No exactamente, al ser humana repele de los demonios, pero lo que nos preocupamos son los ángeles-demonios, pues su poder no es similar y sobrepasan sus cadenas.

- Sí, he oído de ellos, dicen que son el mismo mal encarnado.

- Exacto, estos demonios son muy diferentes e incluso poseen una fuerza incomparable, pero ya que el inframundo es una prisión especialmente para ellos, es su debilidad, puesto a que, ahí bajan su nivel, lo que le daría una oportunidad.

En eso, un agujero se abrió entre una de las paredes, esparciendo los escombros por doquier, cuando desde el humo hizo su apareció la Reina Helada - ¡eh vuelvo y esta vez no te me escaparás dulce príncipe! – lo tomó de la cintura y se lo llevó volando.

- Hehehe, como extrañaba esto…, solo falta que esté mi hermanita – dijo Cake con algo de pena.

Mientras que en el inframundo; Fionna se encontraba caminando atemorizada entre la muchedumbre de cadáveres, adentrándose entre la densa oscuridad, dando paso lento en aquella siniestra y tétrica casa. Las paredes entre negras y quemadas, manchadas de sangre, con un insoportable hedor, se observaba un mar de cadáveres que se esparcían por cada rincón, entonces, subió por las escaleras llagando a un cuarto con el techo abierto. Entró y observó cenizas en el suelo, una cama despedazada, a su lado, una cómoda muy particular sobre el cual posaba un recuadro que se encontraba en buen estado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se dijo sorprendida.

Levantó el recuadro quedando muda del impacto, cuando sin sonido comenzó a iluminarse todo el cuarto, pintándose de su color original. Parecía que toda la casa estaba volviendo a sus inicios, todo bien colorido, cambiando a un estilo rústico. Cuando observó la foto del cuadro, quedó impactada, puesto a que, era ella la que salía de la fotografía.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó de espanto dejando caer el cuadro, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a bajo, quedó totalmente sorprendida, todo se encontraba radiante. Y en eso, escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina - ¿Fionna, eres tú? – preguntó con suave y delicada voz de mujer.

Fionna se acercó con lentitud, paso a paso sin pensar entre el pasillo, totalmente perdida en el mirar, entrando con un miedo que se tranquilizó, al nota que se encontraba una mujer de espalda frente la cocina.

- no puede ser… - pensó con inseguridad.

Entonces, volteó dejando ver una amistosa mujer, con rostro de agrado, rubia como ella, rasgos idénticos, un tanto más alta, con las manos escondidas tras la espalda, una risueña sonrisa mientras le miraba con alegría - ven aquí, no te hare daño – dijo extendiendo su brazos.

- No puede ser… - pensó con inseguridad – ¿m-mamá?

- Aquí estoy mi niñita, venga con su madre, ven y dame un abrazo – agregó con nostálgica voz.

Fionna comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro – s-sí…, mamá… - se acercó lentamente.

Mientras tanto; Marshall y Zoe se encontraban caminando por las llanuras en un valle de muerte. Donde también se encontraron con un mar de cadáveres que se extendía cubriendo todo a sus pies, derrochando señales de que anterior mente había sido un punto centro de combate.

- Así que…, aquí es donde se libró la gran batalla – afirmó Marshall pensativo.

- Sí, fue una gran lucha que en su momento parecía no tener fin, batalla que se libró entre la superficie y los ángeles-demonios, donde al final ellos fueron desterrados hasta este lugar y encerrados para siempre, luego los seguimos cuando nos encerraron a nosotros – agregó Zoe distraída, con la mirada en alto.

- ¿Y…, estos cadáveres, son humanos?

- Entre humanos y demonios, fue una verdadera masacre.

En eso, Marshall observó una casa posada sobre la cumbre de una montaña echa de cadáveres, con las paredes caídas y un tétrico aspecto. Ambos cruzaron miradas extrañado y con sigilo se acercaron. De pronto entre la escasa luz divisaron por donde no había pared, una especie de ser con alas junto a una chica rubia que caminaba en balanceo.

- ¿Será ella? – se preguntó Marshall sin creerlo.

- Abajo – susurró rápidamente Zoe bajándole con la mano, ocultando a ambos tras una gran roca.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Guarda silencio, es un ángel-demonio – agregó ella asustada - ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? – pensó entre dientes.

Marshall alzó inevitablemente la mirada – ¡F-Fionna! – exclamó aturdido.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Es Fionna! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

Fionna se encontraba en un trance, caminando lentamente y acercándose cada vez más a aquel ángel-demonio con rostro de mujer y sin siquiera notar que sostenía una gran lanza entre su mano tras la espalda, mientras le llamaba con la otra. De pronto, el demonio se percató de la presencia de Marshall y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Fionna estirando su brazo con la lanza empuñada apuntando a su corazón.

Marshall corrió aumentando su velocidad aún más olvidando por completo su bajo-hacha. En ese momento todo parecía haberse detenido, Zoe estaba impactada, no podía decir nada mientras les seguía el paso. Fionna salió sorpresivamente del trance, cuando de pronto cayó mucha sangre.

- ¡Marshall! – gritó Fionna desesperadamente desgastándose la voz, dejando salir sus lágrimas sin control.

* * *

**Dejen "review" mientras más los hagan, más rápido subiré el siguiente. ;)**


	8. Destino de muerte, parte II

**Capítulo 8: Destino de muerte, parte II.**

Erase de mañana sobre toda Aaa, mientras Reina Helada surcaba los cielos sobres los prados, llevando a Gumball en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad en dirección al Reino Helado.

- Hahahaha…, eres mío ahora Príncipe Gumball – afirmó triunfante mientras sonreía.

- ¿Enserio? – le preguntó con tono de burla he ironía a la vez - ¿sigues con este cuento de secuestrarme? – insistió sin ganas.

- Eh…, si…, eso supongo – contestó confundida - ¡pero esta vez no…!

- Si, si, si esta vez no podré escapar – interrumpió - eres muy perceptible, ¿lo sabias?

- Tal vez tengas razón – agregó con decepción, cambiando la vista hacia el frente, reflejando tristeza.

Llegaron hasta el reino helado y entraron al castillo por la triangular ventana de siempre, entonces Reina Helada dejó a Gumball en el suelo de hielo, dejando de lado su plan y dando unos pasos colocándose de espaldas ante él.

- Lamento las molestias, es que…, enserio me gustas – comentó avergonzada, totalmente sonrojada cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Lo dicen enserio? – preguntó Gumball sonrojado, mientas esas palabras retumbaban en su corazón.

Se podría decir que era de esperarse, pero por alguna razón, esta vez era por completo diferente, pues era la primera vez que se lo decía de ese modo y con tal suavidad que la desconoció en totalidad, aun después de tantas veces que lo pudo deducir.

- Así es, es que…, ciento algo muy especial por ti…, me enamore profundamente y quisiera una oportunidad contigo. Pero que me la irías a dar, sé que no sientes nada por mí - bajó la mirada desilusionada - lamento los problemas que siempre te causo, no es mi intención – entristeció rosando lagrimas por su rostro que de inmediato importaron contra el suelo.

- N-no digas eso…, no eres un problema.

- Ya no tiene importancia, solo espera a que llegue Cake y vete de aquí – agregó dando un pasos en dirección a su cuarto.

En ese momento sintió como su brazo fue apretado y retraído, provocando que ella voltease de inmediato, quedando frente a Gumball, quien se encontraba cabizbajo, temblando.

Gumball dejó caer sus amargas lágrimas intermitentemente, ahogándose en ellas - perdóname por ser tan ciego he imbécil, no quise hacerte daño ni mucho menos. Siempre me comporté como un niño, jugando con lo que no debí jugar. Me cuesta trabajo darme cuenta de lo que es real y me dejo segar por aquello que yo mismo me invento, tu nunca me has lastimado, en cambio yo a ti…

- No…, no lo eres, ya no llores más - asistió mientras se le acercó lentamente rozando su mejilla, para luego secar sus lágrimas con sus delicadas y frías manos.

Gumball quedó observándola fijamente, su mirada permaneció en los ojos de ella. Sus dulces y tiernas palabras acariciaban suavemente su ser provocándole un agradable cosquilleo – he sido tan ciego, nunca me molesté ni me di tiempo para percatarme de tu gran belleza – susurró con voz seca y apasionada mientras le rozaba el rostro con su aliento.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? – exclamó sorprendida mientras se ruborizaba.

- Tú siempre me has demostrado tu amor, nunca me di cuenta de que luchabas por mí, yo que no me lo merezco, y que rechazo tras rechazo siguieras luchando por mí - se acercó colocándose frente a ella casi rozando sus labios mientras que deslizaba su mano delicada mente por su rostros.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida y nerviosa a la vez dando un paso hacia tras.

- Perdóname por esto…

- ¿Perdonarte por qué?

Gumball avanzó rápidamente hacia ella logrando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraran besándose profunda y apasionadamente. Él la atrajo de la cintura apegándola mucho a su cuerpo, mientras que ella sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar y lentamente comenzó a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Allí continuaron un rato, sintiendo el arder de sus pechos, la sangre hirviendo, mientas sus besos se volvieron aún más intensos dejándoles solo pequeñas pausas para respirar.

De pronto, ella lo apartó de a poco, sin en verdad querer soltarlo, y lo miró a los ojos con extrañeza - ¿esto qué significa, ahora me quieres? – preguntó desconfiada con un toque de enfado.

- Hahahaha, perdóname, entiendo que desconfíes de mi – contestó sonriente tomando delicadamente sus frías manos – para serte sincero sí, si te quiero y deseo que lo intentemos, si tú me lo permites claro. ¿Qué dices, me darías otra oportunidad?

- No lo sé, tal vez deba pensarlo un poco más. Es broma, no hay nada que pensar, claro que te la doy – lo abrazó con fuerza.

Le apartó un tanto de los hombros - esta vez no te decepcionaré - dijo con valor, besándola con ternura en la boca, la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola con lentitud y firmeza.

En eso, sorpresivamente entró Cake de salto por la ventana con mirada firme y una pose amenazante - deja a Gumball en paz… - paró su hablar totalmente confundida al verles besándose.

La Reina Helada se percató de la presencia de Cake eh inmediatamente intentó soltarse de Gumball, pero no lo lograba, ya que él la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y por el otro lado ella tampoco quería soltarlo.

- Hahahaha, y yo que venía a Rescatar a Gumball pero veo que tú eres la que está en problemas – dijo en tono burlón riendo a carcajadas apretándose el estómago y retorciéndose en el suelo de tanta risa.

Gumball se apartó lentamente finalizando el beso - hehe, el amor es inesperado, ¿no? – se sonrojo y frotó su cuello algo avergonzado.

- Bien, bien qué bueno que todo está arreglado, pero enserio necesitamos ayuda con Fionna. Reina Helada, ¿sabes algo sobre el inframundo?

- ¿Acaso Fiona fue al inframundo? – preguntó extrañada.

- Así es, ¿tú sabes algo?, necesitamos ayuda – agregó Gumball.

- Creo que tengo un libro sobre eso, acompáñenme – les llamó con la mano mientras se abría paso entre sus pingüinos hasta su salón.

Ambos la siguieron hasta la sala mientras le contaban todo lo ocurrido. Ya dentro, ella tomó un grueso libro de su estantería y lo colocó en la mesa, de inmediato lo abrió ojeando las páginas solo de paso.

- Aquí está. Según esto existe una ligera conexión entre el mundo de los sueños y el inframundo, un ser llamado Thanatos es aquella conexión más consistente, pero no es muy común su presencia, abrir un portal sería muy arriesgado ya que hay muchos demonios pendientes deseado salir en la menor oportunidad que tengan.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?, no dejaré a mi hermanita ahí abajo – comentó Cake angustiada.

- Debe haber alguna forma. Entrar e ir a buscarla sería peligroso, tal vez si lográramos establecer algún tipo de conexión para que ella pueda buscarnos, podría funcionar – agregó Gumball pensante.

- Seria una opción, pero por lo pronto vallamos a Ciudad de magos, allí podremos obtener más información – dijo Reina helada calmando la seria escena.

- Te salvaré hermanita, aguanta un poco más – afirmó Cake en el pensamiento.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo. En ese momento todo parecía haberse detenido, Zoe estaba impactada y sin palabras, mientras que Fionna de golpe despertó de aquel trance.

Su mirada se acomodaba mientras solo divisaba colores revueltos. Cuando al fin logró ver con total claridad, su rostro se mostró aterrorizado. Cayó mucha sangre al suelo.

- ¡Marshall! – gritó Fionna desesperadamente dejando salir sus lágrimas sin control.

- ¡Oh no! - exclamó Zoe sorprendida, mientras corría tras ellos sin muchas esperanzas.

Marshall se encontraba gravemente herido, pues la lanza se le había incrustado el pecho casi logrando atravesarlo quedando la punta muy cerca, rozando su corazón. El ángel-demonio imponía su fuerza empujando la lanza, mientras él la frenaba firmemente con sus manos, sin dejarle avanzar.

Marshall volteó su mirada hacia Fionna - justo a tiempo…, hehehe - rió cuando de pronto tosió aún más sangre de su boca – descuida, ahora estas a salvo – afirmó sin tomar importancia a tanta sangre, con mirada de tranquilidad y confianza por sobre la situación.

- ¡Ahs, basura suelta mi lanza! – exclamó el ángel-demonio con repugnancia.

Entonces tomó su lanza con ambas manos y la agitó con crueldad hacia los lados intentando quitarlo del camino, pero él se mantuvo firme deteniéndole aferrándose firmemente a ella. Entonces, Marshall de un impulso, con ambas manos partió la lanza en dos, quedando solo la parte con punta incrustada en su pecho.

Y a continuación se la arrancó rápidamente y sin temor - ¡aaah! – gritó de dolor apretando los dientes.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó con furia aquel demonio con alas y con todas su fuerza lo golpeó lanzándolo contra la pared.

Entonces, el ángel-demonio se acercó hasta él y lo levantó del cuello estrangulándolo, alzó su otro brazo apuntando sus garras en dirección a la profunda herida de su pecho.

- ¡Me las pagaras!

En eso, justo antes que enterrara sus garras en el corazón de Marshall, Zoe llegó por su costado y con su catana gris le envistió logrando hacerle un pequeño tajo en la cintura, por lo que en reacción el ángel-demonio retrocedió soltándole, tapándose la herida que sangraba alrededor de su mano.

- No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima – dijo Zoe en tono amenazante.

- ¿¡Como osas tocarme!? ¡Te matare! – se le abalanzó a gran velocidad.

En ello, sorpresivamente llegó Fiona que de una feroz patada, lanzó lejos a aquel ángel-demonio que se frenó con sus garras aferradas al suelo.

- ¡Primero pasas sobre mí! – exclamó Fionna completamente enfurecida.

- Como quieras – agregó el ángel-demonio limpiando la sangre de su boca, empuñando su puño con rencor mientras se ponía de pie – ahora si me han hecho enojar.

El Ángel-demonio extendió sus negras y desgastadas alas al cielo, y con un fuerte impulso de vuelo, salió tras ellas. Fionna le intentó dar con su espada de cristal, pero no logró ni acercarse, ya que fue esquivada. Zoe llegó de imprevisto saltando sobre ella para propinarle un corte en una de sus alas con su delgada catana color gris, produciendo que descienda a tierra, en picada y se estrellará de seco contra el suelo.

- Fionna llévate a Marshall, yo me encargo de esto – dijo Zoe decidida empuñando su espada en forma amenazante.

- Entendido - se acercó a Marshall he hizo que colocase su brazo alrededor de ella dándole apoyo para que se levantase.

- N-no me iré… – agregó Marshall con voz seca reflejando su cansancio y gran dolor.

- No es una opción, vienes conmigo – le interrumpió Fionna acomodándolo en su hombro.

- No podemos dejar a Zoe aquí sola… ¡Aaaaah! – gritó con mucho dolor resintiendo el pecho.

- ¡Solo vete, en ese estado solo serás un estorbo! – exclamó Zoe con rudeza pero dolida por dentro.

En eso, el humo se dispersó y de un salto salió el Ángel-demonio hecho furia, pero esta vez totalmente ennegrecido con sus ojos color rojos carmesí y sus garras que sobresalían aún más - ¡nadie se va, los mataré a todos! – gritó con voz siniestra y una sonrisa malévola extendiendo sus alas y lanzándose a lo alto con un poco de dificultad tras la herida.

De pronto, del rojizo cielo comenzó a descender fuego como lluvia, fuego que se extendió rápidamente provocando un sofocante calor por todo el alrededor. Marshall de inmediato reaccionó y de un impulso ocupando sus últimas fuerzas, tomó a Fionna de la cintura llevándola hasta donde se encontraba Zoe y ahí extendió sus brazos sobre ellas protegiéndolas de aquella gran lluvia de fuego que parecía no tener fin. Fuero que sin compasión arremetían contra su espalda causándole un desgargante dolor.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Marshall desesperadamente.

Ahí aguantó muerto del dolor mientras se le producían grabes quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Fionna y Zoe lo miraban impactadas sin poder pronuncias palabra alguna mientras solo le veían sufrir. En eso, el Ángel-demonio lo envistió con furia mandándolo contra la árida y dura tierra, provocando que se hundiera en ella.

El Ángel-demonio alzó su brazo, entonces la lluvia de fuego secó y de un instante a otro, bajó su brazo apuntando hasta donde se encontraba Marshall, lo que provocó que todo aquel intenso fuego se dirigiese e impactara ferozmente contra él.

- ¡Noooo! – gritaron Fionna y Zoe con desesperación.

En ese momento se creó un gran incendio que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Marshall y la fuerza lo hundió un par de metros en la tierra, provocando un gran cráter.

Fionna quedó pálida, su voz se había ido, su respirar se aceleró y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. De pronto, el ángel-demonio avanzo a increíble velocidad quedando en medio de ambas, que no se percataron a tiempo se su presencia, y sin esperar respuesta, mandó un fuerte golpe con su brazo en contra de Zoe, mandándola al otro extremo del valle, dejando a Fionna ahí sola, cuando de pronto se paró frente a ella.

- El destino de muerte es inevitable – dijo con voz fría y siniestra - por más que luches, por más que hagas o intentes, te ha llegado la hora de morir - sonrió maléficamente.

Fionna no lograba hablar, aún seguía impactada y sin poder asimilar, con sus ojos que parecían haber perdido su brillo, entregándose sin protestar a una inminente muerte. De pronto, el ángel-demonio, la levantó del cuello, impidiéndole respirar mientras ella sin muchas fuerzas intentaba soltarse con sus manos.

- ¡Muere! – exclamó el ángel-demonio apretando sus afiladas garras contra el cuello de Fionna.

De pronto, se oyó atravesar la piel, sangre comenzó a fluir descontroladamente, con una latir deteniéndose en un aliento seco, con un leve gemir de escasa respiración.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Que bueno que les guste la historia, lamento ser tan malo muajaja ok no xp pero eso aumenta el suspenso y hace que se peguen leyendo (quizás me quieran pegar a mi también xD), m... a esto que se acerca navidad solo les quiero desear un lindo día que la pasen bonito y se diviertan ****cuídense, intentare sacar el siguiente pronto, la verdad es que deje los demás atrás, eh intento reponerlo uufff tengo para rato xp pero el cap si o si la próxima semana.**

**Si estas ansioso(a) de ver la continuación, deja un "review"**


	9. Inevitable

**Capítulo 9: Inevitable.**

Erase recién comenzada la tarde con un sol fuerte, posando imponentemente en el centro, mientras que, Cake, Reina Helada y Gumball, se encaminaban por las praderas en dirección a la ciudad de magos, donde planeaban obtener más información que pudiese ayudarles en el previsto rescate de Fionna.

Gumball iba montado en Cake, quien había crecido para apresurar su paso mientras seguían a la Reina Helada, la cual volaba como su guía, distrayéndose de vez en cuando, cruzando miradas con su nuevo novio, el cual no le quitaba la vista se encima.

- Por aquí chichos…, eso creo – dijo Reina Helada condundida.

- ¿Qué?, no me digas que ahora no sabes cómo llegar – comentó cake algo molesta

En eso, Gumball forzó la vista hacia el frente – chicas, tal vez sea por allá – apuntó con su dedo señalando entre unas montañas.

Reina Helada volteó sorprendida – me adelantaré a ver – agregó tomando más velocidad en su vuelo.

Al acercarse notó como se empezaba a divisar las tiendas y edificios en la ciudad de magos, mientras se entreabrían las montañas al paso.

- ¡Esta es, vengan aquí! – volteó la mirada mientras seguía sin detener su vuelo en la misma dirección.

En eso, una flecha pasó a gran velocidad rozando su cabello al paso, solo permitiéndole reaccionar ante el sonido, en lo que se detuvo y mantuvo suspendida en el aire, observó asustada preguntándose qué había sucedido. Cuando de pronto, en el suelo divisó un chico de prendas verdes que casualmente portaba flechas en su espalda mientras sostenía un arco apuntando fijo hacia ella.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Reina helada?! – exclamó Cake extrañada alzando la voz por la lejanía mientras corría.

Gumball quedó callado preguntándose lo sucedido, mientras ambos veían como la Reina Helada descendía con lentitud hacia la tierra sin mover ningún musculo, quedándose completamente muda, a lo que insistieron mientras que se adelantaban.

- ¿Qué te sucede, estas bien? – peguntó Gumball al tocar suelo, acercándose a ella.

Ahí lograron ver cómo había sido detenida por un extraño chico, alto de estatura, que vestía prendas verdes, cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha de la cual se extendían un par de ramas, cabello hecho de hojas con distintos tonos de verdes, ojos verdes agua cubiertos alrededor por un negro antifaz, con una cara de no tener muchos amigos.

- ¿Qué haces?, te dije que tenías prohibida volver aquí – dijo el extraño chico mirándole fijo.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sabes bien de que hablo – insistió preparando su arco – largo de aquí.

- ¿Acaso te debo dinero?

- Esperen yo arreglaré esto – comentó Gumball entrometiéndose, apartando a Reina Helada – soy el Príncipe Gumball, dueño de todas estas tier…

De pronto fue interrumpido por una fecha que pasó rozando su rostro dejándolo pálido de la impresión, y de inmediato corrió y se escondió detrás de la Reina Helada tomándola de los hombros.

- ¿Mi héroe? – comentó Reina Helada con sarcasmo.

- Pero aquí no tienes tierras – agregó aquel chico con rudeza y una voz seria.

Cake se adelantó - oye tranquilo, no queremos problemas, solo buscamos ayuda…

- No me importa, lárguense de aquí – interrumpió nuevamente alzando su arco hacia su dirección.

- No tienes derecho a echarnos – comentó Reina Helada en pose amenazante alzando el brazo.

- Si, ¿quién te crees que eres? – agregó Gumball con timidez.

- Tienes que dejarnos pasar, mi hermana se encuentra en peligro – dijo Cake con tristeza y desesperación.

- ¿de quién hablas? – preguntó el chico más calmado bajando la puntería de su arco.

- Fionna…, mi hermana, se encuentra atrapada en el inframundo, posiblemente corre un gran peligro en este mismo instante – contestó con voz seca.

- ¿Fionna, la chica del torneo? – Pensó extrañado y de inmediato guardo su arco, colocándoselo en la espalda – entiendo, adelante, les ayudaré – les cedió el paso – te estaré vigilando – señaló a Reina Helada.

- ¿Ahora que hice? – se preguntó confundida.

Entraron los tres siguiendo el paso a aquel misterioso chico, pasando entre muchos magos que demostraban sus impresionantes habilidades a aire libre, deslumbrantes luces por doquier, construcciones de extravagante parecer, edificios y tiendas por montones, mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad.

- Disculpa, pero creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó Cake algo pensativa.

- Así es, en el torneo de magos, mi nombre es Daniel y soy un mago cazador.

- Es cierto, espera… ¿la recompensa del torneo no era un beso de Gumball?

- ¡¿Que…?! – gritó Gumball asustado.

- Hahaha, no te ilusiones. Solo probaba mis habilidades, no tenía intención de recibir ningún premio, ni mucho menos eso – agregó Daniel en tono de burla.

- Hehe, cambiando el tema, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar a Fionna? – comentó Cake.

- M…, Solón les puede ayudar, es uno de los siete sabios, seguro él sabrá qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo; El ángel-demonio se encontraba de frente contra Fionna, quien se encontraba sin aliento, pues no lograba asimilas la crueldad de lo sucedido, quedando inmóvil.

- El destino de muerte es inevitable – dijo con siniestra voz mientras se le acercaba – por más que luches, por más que hagas o intentes, te ha llegado la hora de morir - sonrió maléficamente.

Fionna no lograba hablar, aún seguía impactada y sin poder asimilar, con sus ojos que parecían haber perdido su brillo, entregándose sin protestar a una inminente muerte. De pronto, el ángel-demonio, la levantó del cuello, impidiéndole respirar mientras ella sin muchas fuerzas intentaba soltarse con sus manos.

- ¡Muere! – exclamó el ángel-demonio apretando sus afiladas garras contra el cuello de Fionna.

De pronto, se oyó atravesar la piel, sangre comenzó a fluir descontroladamente, con una latir deteniéndose en un aliento seco, con un leve gemir de escasa respiración. En eso, un silencio aterrador se apropió de todo lugar, cuando todo se oscureció, mientras que de un destello comenzó a difuminarse, cuando Fionna abría lentamente sus ojos

- ¿He muerto? – pensó Fionna confundida.

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor con los ojos semicerrados, intentando asimilar cuando de pronto, fue soltada por aquel ángel-demonio, cayendo al suelo inminentemente, donde arrodillada la observó quedando muy impactada.

El ángel-demonio se encontraba paralizado con un rostro que reflejaba confusión e impotencia, bajando la mirada mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su pecho había sido atravesado por un delgado rayo lumínico color rojo, proveniente de la dirección en donde supuestamente se encontraba el cuerpo de Marshall.

- ¿C-cómo es esto posible? - dijo impotente volteando lentamente.

Zoe se encontraba en el otro extremo, donde comenzó a levantarse intentando razonar luego de aquel gran golpe, sobando su cabeza, entonces, al elevar su mirada, logró divisar aquella escena, quedando impresionada. Efectivamente aquel rayo rojizo provenía de Marshall, del cual comenzó a fluir una extraña esencia roja que le rodeaba con furia envolviendo su alrededor.

- No permitiré que la lastimes – dijo Marshall con voz fría.

- Como…, te atreves… - agregó el ángel-demonio con voz seca forzando la mirada al intentar voltear.

- ¿Marshall…? – dijo Fionna sin poder creerlo, desde el suelo, totalmente confundida comenzando a asimilar.

Marshall comenzó a acercarse a paso lento mientras mantenía su brazo extendido. Su rostro había cambiado, estaba totalmente concentrado y serio, sus ojos se tornaron de un profundo rojo carmesí, su cabello se elevó entre el aire por aquella fuerza que emanaba de su ser, su ropa medio desgarrada donde su camisa entreabierta dejaba notar como la herida de su pecho se iba cerrando y sanando con rapidez.

- ¡Tu estabas muerto! – Exclamó aterrada aquella ángel-demonio – es imposible que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque.

- ¿Quién eres tú como para decidir el destino? – comentó Marshall mientras caminaba hacia ella con valor.

Al llegar ante ella, despendió aquel rayo proveniente de su mano, el cual se disolvió entre la brisa, permitiendo que aquella ángel-demonio callera debilitada, forzando sus últimas fuerzas para voltear, intentando atacarle con sus garras, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Marshall, quién apretó firmemente su mano, mirándola con seriedad directamente a sus ojos.

- Mándale este mensaje a Thanatos, dile que su reinado ha terminado porque ha llegado quien puede vencerlo – la soltó expulsándola hacia atrás – ¡largo!

En eso, extendió sus alas y se impulsó en el aire - volveré y se arrepentirán… - se fue volando.

Entonces, Marshall volvió completamente a la normalidad, esparciendo su aura por el alrededor, el cual se disolvió con facilidad, inclinó un poco los pies al sentir el cuerpo más pesado, aguantando el dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Marshall a Fionna con suave voz, extendiendo su brazo ofreciéndole apoyo.

Ella quedó mirándole detenidamente, pues aún estaba sorprendida, recién comenzando a asimilar lo sucedido, y solo pudo asistir con una agradable sonrisa, estrechando su mano de apoyo para levantarse, quedando frente a él.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto – entristeció – todo esto es mi culpa, perdón…

Sin verlo venir, Fionna se abalanzó contra Marshall, rozando labio con labio dándose un gran beso desahogándose de ya tanta angustia y desesperación, sin portar el momento ni la razón, solo siguieron abrazándose muy fuerte mientras se besaban muy profundo e intenso, sacando el dolor. A Fionna se le escaparon unas lágrimas que de inmediato se deslizaron sobre el rostro de Marshall, este al darse cuenta la apartó un poco de los hombros y se las secó dulcemente, para luego mirarla fijo.

- ¡Creí que ya no te volvería a ver tonto! – dijo ella y con alegría e ira, golpeando su brazo.

- Hahahaha, también te extrañé, lo lamento mucho.

- Te quiero tonto - lo besó profundamente, abrazándolo delicadamente del cuello.

- Oigan ustedes dos, acaben el romance ahí y ya vámonos de aquí – comentó Zoe en tono burlón acercándose hacia ellos.

Fionna se apartó un poco - sí, ella tiene razón… ¿pero donde iremos?

- ¿Fiona cierto?, Marshall ya te presentó, de hecho desde que llegó no a parado de hablar de ti, enserio comenzaba a ponerse un poco molesto, haha por cierto soy Zoe, es un gusto – extendió su brazo.

- Hahahaha, igualmente… - le estrechó la mano - ¿es cierto eso Marshall? – dijo en tono burlón guiñándole un ojo.

- Algo así, hahaha – respondió avergonzado, ruborizándose y sobándose la nuca.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos – comentó Zoe.

Entonces, los tres se dirigieron hacia el campamento; Por el camino comenzaron a extrañarse al notar que había más ruido de lo normar, así que Marshall se adelantó y al llegar, notó la horrible escena de una masacre en proceso. Demonios por doquier, mientras los vampiros combatían tratando de detener su arrasador ataque, pero era inevitable.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Zoe aterrada.

- ¿Que está sucediendo? – preguntó Fionna extrañada.

- Nos ha encontrado – agregó Marshall con seriedad e impotencia apretando firmemente sus puños.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Desde que finalizo mi fic. favorito, ****me bajó la inspiración D: y no he pensado bien el cap. 10, por eso les pido paciencia, estoy intentando hacer lo mejor :)  
**

**Los estudios médicos de la universidad que te importa, han comprobado que si dejas un "review" tu vida se alargara xD**


	10. Desesperación

**Capítulo 10: Desesperación.**

Flashback

Un gran y tenebroso castillo posaba sobre la cumbre de una montaña frente al sofocante rio de lava, teñido por el rojizo de su cielo limitado donde no existía sol, dando paso a la tristeza, donde en cada extremo los sollozos se apropiaban del eco; Un par de grades guardias compuestos de roca carbonizada rodeados de lava, llevaban a un vampiro mal herido, cabizbajo y encadenado de manos, cediendo ante el arrastre de su forcejeo donde cayó arrodillado frente un gran trono.

- ¡¿Porque traéis a esta abominación ante mí?! – Exclamó Thanatos con enfado - ¿o es que acaso queréis que os mate?

- Disculpadnos alteza – dijo uno de los guardias en reverencia - pero este vampiro afirma tener información de vuestro interés.

- ¡No me importa, sacadle de mi vista y matadlo despiadadamente!

- Hahahaha, no querrá eso – comentó el vampiro entre risas.

Thanatos caminó hacia él y levantó su mirada agarrándolo de su cabello donde le miró con su típica sonrisa llena de maldad - ¿y dime porque razón no os debo matar abominación? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque sé lo que buscas y también sé dónde lo puedes encontrar - sonrió triunfante.

Él le miró con seriedad y de inmediato captó – soltadle – ordenó a sus guardias, dando la vuelta.

- Como ordenéis – el guardián sin protestar rompió los grilletes fácilmente al calentarlos.

- Lindo lugar… - comentó aquel burlesco vampiro sobando sus muñecas mientras daba un vistazo por el alrededor.

Thanatos se sentó en su trono - a lo que vienes vampiro, ¿dónde está el chico? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- Su nombre es Marshall lee, fue encontrado por Zoe y a su pedido viaja con nosotros - dijo sin interés, sin siquiera darse cuenta de todo lo que se encontraba en juego.

- Marshall… - pensó - ¿dónde se encuentra?

- Antes de decirte quiero que me prometas que no lastimarás a nadie de mi familia, ¡¿entendido?!

- Soy hombre de palabra, te prometo que no les haré daño, ahora decidme.

- Se encuentra mal herido en las llanuras del valle de la muerte.

- Muy bien, guardias preparad las tropas que partiremos de inmediato – sonrió – decidme tu nombre… fiel sirviente – estiró el brazo.

- Me llamo Adrián – estrechó su mano.

- Bien Adrián, si logró mi objetivo, tendrás tu recompensa…

Fin del flashback

Las batallas se volvieron más intensas al torno del sangriento escenario que se llevaba a cabo entre la enrojecida oscuridad. Todos los vampiros combatían con valentía en contra de los grandes y feroces demonios. Sus arrasadores y despiadados ataques parecían no tener fin, todas las chozas quemándose al paso rápido del fuego, rodeando el valle por completo, el lugar era un caos, la destrucción desatada por montón, mientras las angustias se ahogaban entre el llanto. Solo muerte a su alrededor sin más que sufrimiento y desesperación ante el fracasado intento de huir. Pero estaban perdidos, pues se encontraban acorralados.

Entre las llanuras se encontraban Zoe, Erik, Fionna y Marshall frente a Adrián, quien se encontraba arrodillado con la cabeza a tierra, donde arrepentido les confesaba lo ocurrido. Erik se encontraba escuchándole totalmente enfurecido apretando los puños con firmeza.

- No quería que pasara esto – dijo Adrián estremecido.

- ¡Eres un maldi…! – Erik lo alzó de la camiseta con ambas manos colocándolo contra la pared - ¡¿cómo te atreves a traicionarnos, que acaso no vez que están matando a tus pares?!

- Y-yo, yo no quería esto… por favor perdónenme – insistió temblando.

Erik le dio un fuerte puñetazo arrojándolo al suelo – descuiden chicos, saldremos de esta.

- Muchas gracias, no se arrepentirán…

- No, no entiendes, apenas salgamos de aquí quedarás desterrado, ya no eres parte de nosotros - volteó y salió sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Marshall, tú me perdonas? – preguntó buscando siquiera un poco de compasión, sin importarle suplicar.

Marshall solo le miró con indiferencia y sin decirle absolutamente nada volteó marchándose junto con Erik, a lo que Fionna les siguió, mientras que Zoe quedó ahí mirándole con enfado.

- ¿Zoe… tú?

- Ya lo oíste, quedas desterrado, por lo cual te conviertes en nuestro enemigo – volteó – fuera de mi vista antes de que sea yo misma quien te mate - se marchó.

Mientras tanto en la superficie se encontraban Cake, Daniel, Gumball y Reina Helada, frente una gran entrada hacia un antiguo templo rodeado de muchos árboles, raíces, enredaderas y bellas flores que adornaban invadiendo todas sus paredes, casi convirtiéndola en parte del bosque.

- Se los advierto es algo excéntrico – comentó Daniel mientras entraban todos por el pasillo - Solón de Atenas venimos por tu ayuda.

- Presentaos ante mí y haced reverencia extraños – resonó una extraña voz.

- Sal ya, payaso – insistió con enfado.

- Hahahaha, ¿dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?

- Se fue con tu esposa.

- Hahahaha, por eso tu madre no te quería – comentó mientras se reía a carcajadas – bueno, a lo que vienen chicos.

Se divisó un anciano calvo con apariencia de monje, ojos verdes como Daniel, orejas en punta como elfo, delgado, bajo de estatura, vestía una túnica color verde oscuro destiñéndose al bajar del hombro hasta el suelo, muy cubierto de prendas, ocultando sus manos entre las largas y anchas mangas.

- Discúlpenos por venir así de imprevisto, pero necesitamos de su ayuda – dijo Cake acercándose - mi hermana se encuentra atrapada en el inframundo.

- ¿Y cómo logró entrar ahí, o es que acaso está muerta? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No, no es eso, ella fue transportada por esta daga – agregó Gumball entregándole aquella extraña daga.

Solón la tomó en sus manos fijándole la mirada con nostalgia – la daga de tales… – pensó.

- Hemos descubierto que se puede lograr una conexión a través de los sueños – comentó la peliblanca.

- Déjenlo así, está perdida – volteó guardando la daga en su bolsillo - ¿alguien quiere té?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Cake y Gumball sorprendidos.

Reina helada levantó su mano - yo quiero.

- ¿Pero qué dices viejo loco? – Preguntó Daniel extrañado acercándose a él – ¿estás seguro de que no se puede hacer nada?

- Si, Debe haber alguna forma – agregó Cake angustiada.

- Lo dudo, solo Tales de Mileto posee esa autoridad, no hay modo de entrar él falleció hace casi mil años.

- Entonces como explica la conexión de sueño entre ella y su hermana – comentó Gumball.

- No lo sé, no me pertenecen ese territorio, pero cabe recordar que lo muerto renace en el inframundo, por lo que puede tener una pequeña oportunidad, pero será muy arriesgado.

- Lo que sea, todo por ayudar a mi hermanita – comentó Cake con valor.

- Está bien, lo conversaremos mientras tomamos el té, acompáñenme.

- De acuerdo – contestaron los tres.

- Viejo loco – susurró Daniel indiferente.

Mientras en el inframundo; Las sangrientas batallas continuaban, los demonios ya habían arrasado y dado muerte a más de la mitad de la población de vampiros. La resistencia estaba perdiendo arranque y el sofocante fuego que les rodeaba no solo les impedía huir, sino que también los limitaba de tiempo, pues se estaba acercando, la desesperación no les dejaba razonar mientras se encaminaban a su fin.

- Marshall tú quédate aquí – dijo Erik deteniéndolo - Thanatos no te puede encontrar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Marshall sorprendido – p-pero no me puedes dejar aquí, están muriendo halla fuera.

- Sí lo sé y sus muertes serán en vano si te matan a ti.

- Pero, pero…

- Erik tiene razón, todos están dispuesto a sacrificarse si es necesario, eres nuestra única salvación – agregó Zoe apoyando su decisión.

Fiona se aferró al brazo de Marshall tratado de calmarlo - ellos están en lo cierto, tu solo confía, no puedes hacer nada por el momento – lo abrazó con fuerza.

Marshall solo cruzó miradas y sin más protestas, se rindió sin decir nada, cabizbajo apretando los puños y los dientes con impotencia resignándose.

- Esperen aquí, buscaré una salida segura – dijo Erik con seriedad marchándose entre las sombras.

- Marshall… – dijo Zoe llamando su atención – perdona por la traición de uno de mis subordinados, no se volverá a repetir - bajó la mirada arrepentida.

- No te disculpes, no tienen por qué protegerme.

- Eres parte de nosotros, claro que es nuestro deber – sonrió.

- Chicos, necesito sabes que está sucediendo – agregó Fionna.

Marshall le comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces, poniéndola al tanto de lo sucedido anteriormente. Mientras tanto; Erik se encontraba a escasos metros de la batalla, guardando discreción en sus pasos. A su lado estaba Ian su amigo y él segundo al mando de la armada. Un tipo más bajo de estatura, pelirrojo, sus ojos de un claro marrón, vestía una chaqueta y botas negras con jeans desgarrados en las rodillas.

- Esto está muy difícil, los demonios están arrasando con nuestros soldados, si no hacemos algo de inmediato moriremos todos, además si no nos matan ellos moriremos por el fuego que nos rodea – dijo Ian con impotencia.

- Debe haber alguna salida, tiene que haber otra manera – comenzó a pensar.

- No la hay, solo existe una salida y está cubierta por Thanatos, obviamente es una trampa.

Erik quedó pensante, con su típica mirada de seriedad, tomándose muy a pecho aquellas palabras, su mirada de decisión con su toque de impotencia acumulada de sobremanera, cabizbajo renunciando al motivo.

A lo que Ian de inmediato comprendió, aumentando su temor – ¿no estarás pensando en…? Es un suicidio, no puedes hacerlo.

- No tenemos otra alternativa, es la única manera – apretó los dientes – quiero que reúnas a los sobrevivientes y les lleves cerca de la salida, y a mi señal saldrán mientras distraigo a Thanatos, no podré durar mucho tiempo, pero será suficiente para que puedan escapar… Bueno, ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡Vete ya!

- Entendido – asimiló con dolor resignándose y sin perder más tiempo se marchó – buena suerte.

- En verdad espero que funcione… - Erik se encaminó de regreso buscado la mejor forma de volver, escondido entre los escombros y cadáveres que rondaban por todos el lugar.

A lo lejos divisó a Thanatos, quien se encontraba furioso con una gran esencia negra que brotando de su ser, y envestía salvajemente en su alrededor, cortando el aire y provocado grandes corrientes de viento - ¡traedlo ante mí! – exclamó con ira.

Erik se le acercó con lentitud y sigilo por su espalda deteniéndose a metros de él - ¿para qué lo quieres si puedes enfrentarme a mí?

Thanatos volteó sorprendido, le miró e inmediatamente sonrió con maldad - ¿Erik maldi… bastar… donde te habías metido?

Erik le devolvió la mirada con frialdad, impotencia y odio a la vez, apretando sus puños y dientes con firmeza al ver su parecencia, su detestable rostro. Inmediatamente después su aura comenzó a desprenderse de su ser en un celeste muy puro, el cual rotaba con giros controlados alrededor de todo su cuerpo, tomó camino tranquilo con una sola dirección decidido y sin temor.

- ¿Qué te sucede, porque no peleas contra mí o es que acaso necesitas al chico?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Digo que no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta, digo que dependes de un simple niño y digo que tienes tanto miedo que tu cobardía supera tu gran ego.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te mataré!

- Adelante, hazlo si es que puedes - desenfundó su espada, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Thanatos con rapidez llegó junto a él sin siquiera una gota de sudor en su rostro. Erik le invistió con su afilada espada directo al pecho, pero en su fracasado intento fue frenado con tan solo la mano de aquel siniestro ángel-demonio y sin siquiera un rasguño por el filo de la hoja.

- ¿Crees que con esta ridícula espada me detendrás? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

De pronto la espada que Erik sostenía comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de energía y en un impulso comenzó a adsorber el aura de Thanatos, la cual se empezó a desprender directo de su brazo y cuando el siniestro ser lo notó, quedó anonadado y de inmediato quitó su mano, cuando de pronto fue impulsado.

- ¡Aaah! ¿Qué fue eso? - observó sus manos las cuales se encontraban con fuertes quemaduras - ¿¡cómo me has hecho esto!? – exclamó sorprendido

- Te equivocabas, no es cualquier espada, esta es la espada de Esteban – dijo Erik alzando la hoja al cielo.

- No es verdad ¿¡de donde la has sacado!?

- ¿Qué te pasa acaso tienes miedo? – preguntó burlándose, empuñando su espada en pose amenazante.

Thanatos se levantaba enfurecido mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar, partiendo la tierra a su alrededor dejado ver el río de lava bajo sus pies, en eso su aura comenzó a desprenderse como huracán dando paso a fuertes corrientes de viento. De pronto desenfundó su negra espada de la cual su propia aura giraba alrededor de la hora, mientras que con rapidez se abalanzaba en un ataque frente a frente, impactando con fuerza contra la espada que empuñaba Erik.

La tierra temblaba mientras ambas espadas chocaban expulsando el aire a su alrededor. La espada de Thanatos oponía aún más fuerza haciendo que Erik retrocediera quedando a pasos de caer en el río. Entonces en un impulso saltó hacia el lado evitando su ataque, pero nuevamente y sin guardia fue envestido por Thanatos sin darle más tiempo para reaccionar en un desesperado intento por frenar su espada, usando ambas manos, una en el mango y la otra en la hoja.

- ¡Esta vez no te escaparás! – afirmó Thanatos triunfante, forcejeando aún más.

En aquel rudo impulso Erik calló arrodillado, cuando de pronto su espada fue partida en dos dejándolo sin protección, permitiendo que la espada de Thanatos le provocase un tajo en su mejilla, con un sangrado que de inmediato cesó al quemarse.

- ¡Aaah! – gritó Erik de dolor soltando su espada para cubrirse la herida de su cara la cual quemaba.

Thanatos aprovecho la situación y lo agarró del cuello, ahorcándolo - hace mucho que debí haberte matado, desde que estabas con esos inútiles – dijo refiriéndose a Sofía y Esteban.

- N-no lo son, fueron más que una familia para mí y mucho más fuertes de lo que tú jamás serás - le escupió en la cara.

- ¡Ahg, sigues con tus insolencias, te enseñaré!- comenzó a golpearle el vientre repetidamente con dureza y sin compasión.

- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Erik desgastando su voz.

Mientras, los sobrevivientes que había reunido Ian observaban horrorizados, esperaban a las puertas de su única salida, detrás de los escombros y entre las montañas.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlo morir! – exclamó Marshall dolido.

- N-no, él lo quiso así, son sus órdenes y las vamos a respetar – agregó Ian sufriendo por dentro.

- ¡No, son unos cobardes y si ustedes no van, yo iré! – exclamó enfadado, yendo a su auxilio.

- ¡No Marshall, espera! – exclamó Fionna asustada alzando su brazo, pero fue detenida por Zoe.

- Yo iré tras él – corrió he intentó alcanzarlo.

Marshall sé adelantó saliendo de las sombras, corriendo con su bajo-hacha empuñado, pero cuando estaba a punto de apresurar unas palabras que detuviesen esos incesables gritos, lo inesperado pasó.

- ¡Suéltalo ya! – resonó una voz con eco llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

* * *

**Dejen "review" para continuar.**


	11. Hartos del miedos

**Capítulo 11: Hartos del miedos.**

Traición la amiga del miedo, tanto imprevista como cercana, invisible eh indetectable, causante del dolor que solo causa más dolor. A veces me pregunto si la gente en verdad se esfuerza en hacer daño o es solo su normal actuar ante la inseguridad. Lo cierto es que jamás les servirá ocultarse ni muchos menos huir como cobardes de sus problemas

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlo morir! –exclamó Marshall exaltado.

–N-no, él lo quiso así, son sus órdenes y las vamos a respetar –agregó Ian impotente.

–¡No, son unos cobardes y si ustedes no van yo iré! –exclamó aquel vampiro enfadado, yendo a su auxilio.

–¡No Marshall espera! –gritó Fionna asustada alzando su brazo, pero inmediatamente fue detenida por Zoe.

–Yo iré tras él –corrió he intentó alcanzarlo.

Marshall sé adelantó saliendo de las sombras, corriendo con su bajo-hacha empuñado, pero cuando estaba a punto de apresurar unas palabras que detuviesen esos incesables gritos, lo inesperado pasó.

–¡Suéltalo ya! –resonó una voz con eco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar a todos en ese lugar sin aliento, quedando inmediatamente impactados al divisar aquella sombra difuminada entre la rojiza noche. Erik alzó la mirada intentando observar quien se encontraba tras aquellas valientes palabras, pensando lo peor, pero inmediatamente quedó perplejo cuando su rostro visualizó, pues de inmediato lo reconoció, sin poder negarse a que se acercase, ya que no mucho podía hacer mientras perdía la conciencia en manos de aquel ángel-demonio que volteaba lentamente.

–Adrián… –susurró Zoe sorprendida, mientras se escondida entre las sombras justamente detrás de Marshall.

Marshall de inmediato se detuvo quedando impactado, su furia de un momento a otro se esfumó al ver quien les traicionó en frente del sangriento escenario pausando los desgarradores gritos de dolor.

–¿Qué hacéis tú aquí? –preguntó Thanatos sin prestarle mucha atención.

–Suéltalo ya –insistió Adrián quien sin temor caminó y cogió del suelo la punta de la espada que se había roto a muy cercana distancia de donde se encontraban.

–¿Ahora tú me darás órdenes? No me hagas reír, lárgate de aquí escoria –volvió y golpeó una vez más a Erik.

–¡Cobarde! –gritó resonando todo el lugar –solo actúas bajo tu propia conveniencia.

Al oír eso Thanatos se detuvo, empuñó fuertemente su espada para enterrarla un par de veces en el vientre de Erik, dejándolo mal herido, sin aliento eh inconsciente, lo azotó contra el suelo y con furia volteó con su mirada de frialdad.

–De ti me encargo luego –dijo de espaldas a Erik.

–Temes a que las palabras de Esteban sean ciertas, sabes que no tienes oportunidad pues tú nunca serás mejor de lo que él fue…

–Cállate –dijo mientras se acercaba cabizbajo, enfurecido a paso duro y lento.

–¡Si no fuera por tu cobardía él que estaría muerto serías tú!

–¡Cállate ya! –gritó Thanatos corriendo hacia Adrián mientras su aura se liberaba.

Flashback

–Si no fuera por esa estúpida espada –pensó Thanatos impotente.

El ángel-demonio se encontraba en una dura batalla contra los padres de Marshall, Esteban y Sofía. Ya sin aliento, con sus últimas fuerzas se mantenía en pie, sus alas gastadas, un brazo roto, sus pies heridos y su cuerpo desgarrado, sus fuerzas casi por acabar, sus alas no le ayudarían a volar, tenía todas las de perder.

Esteban y Sofía también se encontraban muy agotados, ambos rociados por el rojo carmesí, ella detrás de él cubriendo su espalda, mientras atacaban sin descanso. La infernal lucha estaba por acabar un movimiento sería suficiente para triunfar, no tenía otra salía, todo o que hiciera resultaría igual.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Esteban confiado –¿Ya no puedes más? –se burló.

Thanatos se encontraba aterrado, su ira reflejaba toda su preocupación, sabía que se estaba condenado a morir en aquel lugar o al menos eso pensó hasta que sin verlo venir. De un momento a otro sonrió fijando la mirada en Sofía, desprendiendo sus últimas ráfagas de aura.

–¡Acabalo de una vez solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere sus fuerzas! –gritó Sofía impaciente.

Entonces, Esteban salió a toda velocidad empuñando con firmeza su afilada espalda de doble filo junto a un grito de desahogo antes de darle la estocada final, sin miedo ni temor, confiado como corriendo hacia el final, el final de tal maldad, olvidando todo lo demás, no hacía falta pensar.

Thanatos emprendió camino rodeándolo he impulsándose con sus alas para tomar más velocidad. Donde Esteban se dirigió hacia su dirección para ir a su encuentro. Y fue ahí donde justo antes del impacto el ángel-demonio cambio de rumbo inesperadamente en la dirección de Sofía.

–¡¿Pero qué?! –exclamó Esteban anonadado –oh no ¡Sofía! –gritó desesperado eh inmediatamente corriendo hacia ella.

Fin del flashback

–Te duele porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad, y temes porque sabes que su hijo puede tener aún más poder que su mismo padre –agregó Adrián con seriedad.

Thanatos le golpeó rompiéndole el cuello de tan solo un golpe sin siquiera dejarle reaccionar, mandándolo un par de metros lejos de él.

–¡Aaaaah! –gritó adolorido en el suelo.

Thanatos se acercó y lo alzó estrangulándolo del cuello –Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede contra mí, menos ese put… vampiro.

–¿E-entonces a que le tienes miedo? –le escupió sangre en el rostro.

–¡Ahg, Madit… insolente! –Lo golpeó violentamente en el vientre –¡todos van a morir sé que están ahí dejen de esconderse como ratas, que estos dos sean una lección para que sepan qué nadie puede conmigo!

–Así que tú eres el maldi… demonio que mato a mis padres –comentó Marshall impotente apretando sus puños con firmeza, dándose a conocer frente a él.

–Marshall… –susurró Thanatos sorprendido –cuanto has crecido, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

–Suéltalos ya es a mi quien buscas –agregó confiado expulsando su aura.

–Así que al fin te haces aparecer –le miró con maldad –¡al fin te podre matarte!

En ello Adrián reacciono de inmediato y antes que siquiera se pudiera mover, le enterró la punta de la espada de Esteban en su espalda, aprovechando la cercanía se aferró a él.

–¿E-es esa estúpida espada, cómo es que aun funciona? ¡Aaah!

Un dolor insoportable le paralizó todo el cuerpo mientras con toda su fuerza intentaba zafarse, pues sus ansias de matar habían despertado, el solo ver a aquel vampiro frente de sus ojos, por quien busco por casi mil años. Desesperado comenzó a retorcerse lentamente buscando su espada para empuñarla.

–¡Corre Marshall, ve por Erik y salgan ya de aquí! –gritó Adrián con toda su fuerza, dejando a Marshall sin palabras.

–¡Aaah, suéltame de una vez, no dejaré que se escape! –comenzó a apuñale en el vientre sin parar hasta que le soltase.

–¡Aaaaah! –se aferró aún más –¡vete de aquí!

–S-si –agregó Marshall aterrado yendo por Erik.

Mientras tanto Erik se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con leves respiros dando a notar la gravedad de su estado. De pronto fue tomado en brazos por Marshall quién de inmediato corrió en dirección a la salida, donde ya todos habían huido a excepción de Fionna, Ian y Zoe, quienes les esperaban.

Thanatos seguía apuñalando a Adrián quien con sus últimas fuerzas aguantaba ya sin sentir mucho dolor, cansado de gritar pero sin resignarse aunque sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano.

–N-no puedo más, lo ciento –susurró Adrián rendido mientras sonreía.

Sus brazos temblaron haciéndole soltar la punta de espada eh inmediatamente cayó impactando brusco contra el suelo, ya sin poder moverse, mientras se desangraba sin sentir dolor alguno con su mirada inerte y en calma. Mientras que Thanatos aun sin tener completo control de su cuerpo intentaba sacar la punta de espada que se encontraba en su espalda, la cual consumía su aura con rapidez.

–M-Marshall lee… –dijo Adrián llamando su atención, provocando que se detuviera –lo ciento –entre lágrimas –nunca debí dudar, la desesperación hizo de mi quien no era, erre y no supe como remediarlo, creía que solo venías a traernos más desgracias, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me encontraba muy equivocado. No hay qué justifique mis acciones, espero algún día puedan perdonarme.

–No digas más, estás perdonado –agregó Marshall dejando caer una lágrima de su rostro al darse cuenta que ya no se podía hacer nada –¿quieres que te lleve?

–N-no, pero te lo agradezco –alzó la mirada al cielo –te pareces mucho a tus padres, sé que si te esfuerzas los superarás.

–Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por parecerme a ellos.

–Sé que lo lograrás, ahora vete, ese demonio no tardará mucho en recuperar sus fuerzas.

–S-sí, adiós amigo…

–No duraras lo suficiente escondido, te encontrare y te matare, así como hice con tus put… padres –exclamó Thanatos impotente.

–No me tendrás que buscarme porque yo vendré y cuando lo haga pagaras todo lo que has hecho –agregó Marshall y sin esperar respuestas se marchó.

–¡Vuelve aquí! –se arrancó la punta de espada aguantando el dolor y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas –¡¿Dónde están estúpidos demonios?! ¡Vallan por ellos!

Marshall ya se encontraba en la salida junto a Fionna, Ian y Zoe, mientras cargaba en brazos a Erik. En eso, todos los demonios se acercaban desesperados pues recién se habían enterado, ya que, lo buscaban por el otro extremo.

–Descuida, yo lo llevaré –dijo Ian colocando a Erik en su espalda.

–¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así!? –exclamó Fionna golpeándole el brazo de Marshall.

–Hahahaha pero si estoy bien.

–Así es pero por milagro –dijo enfadada.

–Eh chicos, esos demonios vienen hacia aquí dejen su romanticismo para después –comentó Zoe.

–Váyanse yo los alcanzo –agregó Marshall calmado.

–¿Qué piensa hacer? –preguntó Fionna extrañada.

En eso, Zoe tomó del brazo a Fionna cruzando miradas con Marshall –te esperamos a fuera –se la llevó.

–Espera, espera, ¿qué hará?

De pronto el aura de Marshall comenzó a brotar con furia rompiendo las rocas a su alrededor, las cuales cayeron tapando la entrada, en eso un azote de su aura partió la tierra dejando al descubierto el río de lava que le alejaba a gran distancia de los demonios, los cuales de inmediato se detuvieron.

–¡Maldit… vampiro, te encontrare! –gritó Thanatos hecho furia, mientras intentaba levantarse.

Marshall le miró con indiferencia, ignorando sus palabras mientras volvía a la normalidad, dio la vuelta y caminó fuera del lugar mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

–¡Mierd…! –golpeó el suelo con impotencia –estuve tan cerca.

–Hahahaha así que vuelves a perder ante él –agregó Adrián burlándose, mientras respiraba con esfuerzo –valla suerte la tuya –tosió sangre.

Thanatos se levantó y acercó a él –para que lo sepas, tu familia fue a la primera que maté, púdrete en tu miseria.

–Al menos, podré verlos –pensó y sonrió mirando al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos a punto de desmallar.

Thanatos se paró en frente de él, empuñó su espada y la alzó. Un silencio en calma inundó cada rincón, la oscuridad se dio a notar con más intensidad cuando al fuego solo dejaba cenizas, todo perdió su color y se convertía uno más con la noche. Adrián fue ejecutado inconsciente, sin sentir dolor, yéndose en su sueño con una alegre sonrisa pegada al rostro.

* * *

**Notas del autor: En serio lamento la demora, he estado ocupado y esta calor que me mata y más encima me enferme .-. pero bueno, aquí el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.  
Pd: El siguiente capitulo me tomará más tiempo, se llamará "Inmortalidad" y necesito tiempo.**

AngyCake157

wow! Marshall lo van a matar y Fionna no pudo hacer nada :'( que feo! Espero el otro capi amiga!

**Em... amiga? ._. este, gracias pero yo soy hombre xD**

Adivina Quien

Hola! Te acuerdas de mi? Soy marceline1234567890 de DeviantART! Queria decirte que eres muy bueno escribiendo, y que espero ansiosa el prox!

**Gracias por el cumplido, este... en serio no me acuerdo o quizás me confundes, por si acaso en deviantart yo me llamo "falcon1995" no se si nos conocemos, si quieres me lo aclaras :D**

**Dejen "review" jaja bueno que la pasen bien, hasta la próxima y va para todos ._. Soy hombre xD  
**


	12. Inmortalidad

**Capítulo 12: Inmortalidad.**

La lluvia ahogado el llanto, agonizante frío penetrante de alma, estremecido cielo en oscuridad, temor en el respirar, la llama perdida de sueños caídos, brecha extinta sobre invierno lento, impedidora de visión, dudosa niebla sin salida, sin luz ni vida.

El gran ambiente de impotencia y tristeza rodeaba a todos los que culpaban sin piedad, con sus duras palabras y acusadoras miradas a aquel chico que trajo según ellos, el comienzo de sus desgracias.

–Es culpa suya, todo esto comenzó desde que él nació, todos moriremos si seguimos protegiéndolo –eran los pequeños y cobardes susurros que se dejaban oír camuflados entre la multitud.

Caminaban por los muertos y tristes valles, ramas y árboles caídos, quemados y rotos, la tierra se tornó gris, mientras la recia lluvia los golpearlos al vaivén del viento, lluvia que no lograba traerles vida, sino que más tristezas.

Todos al paso de Zoe, quien los guiaba intentando mantener su propia calma, endureciendo su parecer para evitar dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que le provocaba al andar, pues aun con sus años de experiencia no habría pasado por tal situación. A su lado se encontraba Ian con desilusión, pero guardando silencio ante la desesperación, Erik inconsciente sobre su espalda con leves gemidos de dolor cada vez que respiraba. Fionna tragaba su tristeza mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su amado Marshall, quien deprimido y cabizbajo, perdía paso a paso sus esperanzas.

–¡Ya basta! –exclamó Zoe enfadada dando la vuelta –esta noche acamparemos aquí –ante esas firmes palabras todo se volvió al silencio sin nada más que el eco de la lluvia al golpear en el seco suelo.

De inmediato y sin protestas los vampiros comenzaron a levantar las tiendas, reunir la leña y a buscar comida, todo ya se había vuelto costumbre, ya era natural el huir, el avanzar y dejar atrás, era la costumbre que les encaminada hacia la libertad y la supervivencia, la salida de sus penas, la huida de su muerte, el escape hacia el agitado aliento de una nueva mañana.

De las más desilusionantes vidas, correr y huir sin descansar por toda la eternidad era su condena, la prisión, su realidad, su maldición. Amar no era algo apropiado, los sentimientos solo se dejaban atrás, era el comenzar de su fría y agitada personalidad olvidando la fragilidad de la vida. Solo sus salvajes motivos, el sobrevivir sin importar que se deba dejar, que se deba eliminar, aquellos que haga falta para conseguir el siguiente respirar.

A pesar de su rudeza, el miedo es su enfermedad, el terror su respirar y el temor su identidad, la vida para ellos no era vida. Su comportamiento toma lugar en la cruda realidad, no lograrían ser felices, no lograrían hacer un sueño realidad, si no hay vida, se pierde todo en el vacío y la nada.

No paraba de llover, mientras ya todos en esa oscura noche se refugiaban dentro sus grandes, usadas he inhóspitas tiendas, ya algo desteñidas, un tanto rasgadas aunque dentro era más estable y agradable, unas lámparas con fuego que daba más luz y vida al lugar flameando al orden del viento.

Erik se encontraba recostado sobre un blanco manto, inconsciente y gravemente herido por todo su cuerpo, ya muy vendado y solo dejado a la esperanza. Zoe a su lado, de rodillas observándolo con tristeza, aguantando el desgarrador llanto, exclamando suspiros a su desesperar, esperando que se recuperase.

Ya exhausta con el aliento a tope, sin poder pronunciar palabras descendiendo ante los perdidos he inevitables sentimientos, sus lágrimas fluyeron como lluvia en tormenta sin control.

–¡Erik! –gritó Zoe desahogada en llanto, posada sobre su pecho –quédate conmigo…

Ian posó el brazo en su espalda –se recuperara, es fuerte.

–Lo sé, lo sé pero… tengo miedo.

–Ya es tarde y ha sido un largo día para todos, debes ir a dormir.

–Vallan ustedes, al rato les alcanzo.

–Está bien, no te desveles –la cubrió con una cobija –cuídate, no te vayas a enfermar.

–Estaré bien –dijo cabizbajo apretando la cobija con firmeza.

Marshall se acercó a Erik –recupérate viejo –comentó y sin nada más que decir se marchó junto a Fionna.

–Mañana ya todo será mejor –insistió el pelirrojo antes de salir.

Esa noche la pasaron con más tranquilidad que de costumbre, con solo el oír de la lluvia al caer junto a las desordenadas brisas del viento, con un fuego queriéndose apagar.

Muy temprano en la mañana se levantaron con la misma insolente lluvia, pero esperando confiados las siguientes órdenes de quien con sus hazañas gano su confianza, pero no esperaron encontrarse con la enternecedora escena de Zoe al lado de Erik, luego de una larga desvelada en llanto.

Sus corazones se ablandaron y estremecieron al ver tal sufrimiento causado, callando sus palabras de culpabilidad y quejas sin sentido, tragándose el miedo. Y todos salieron a comer, Ian tomó el cargo y decidió que se quedarían más tiempo en aquel lugar.

–¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó Marshall con una compasiva mirada hacia Zoe.

–Sí, solo está cansada –contestó Ian con calma.

–Pobre, por su cara se nota que lloro toda la noche, no pensé que le doliera tanto –comentó Fionna.

–Con el tiempo se hizo más dura de carácter, pues era necesario para su cargo, en su tiempo solo éramos los tres.

–¿Los tres, acaso ya de antes eran amigos? –preguntó en duda aquella joven aventurera.

–Así es, los mejores…

Flashback

Zoe, Ian y Erik jugaban de niños ante los verdes y vivos valles, bajo la rebosante luz del sol a las suaves caricias del viento, corrían y reían como los mejores amigos, viviendo en sus alegres inocencias.

Luego de una linda tarde de juegos, los tres acostumbraban a recostarse en círculo uniendo sus cabezas, sobre el césped, bajo la refrescante sombra de un grande y bello árbol, donde en un borde yacía tallado "Z.I.E. dueños del tiempo". Los tres mirando al cielo mientras caían las primeras hojas de otoño.

**-**¿Creen que algún día acaben las peleas entre nuestras familias? –preguntó la pequeña Zoe.

–Lo dudo, los adultos no pueden vivir sin pleitos –dijo Erik muy cómodo con las manos tras la nuca.

–Eso no importará mientras estemos siempre juntos –comentó Ian confiado, con una contagiosa sonrisa.

–Ambos tienen razón, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo, así no tendríamos que estarnos viendo a escondidas hehe.

–Es más divertido de este modo hahahaha –comentó el alegre pelirrojo.

–Haha son un par de locos, por eso mismo me caen bien –agregó el calmado Erik.

Zoe se sentó –ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos, pero antes –ambos chicos se sentaron observándola con duda ante su alegre carita, entrecerrando los ojos y pegando una linda sonrisa al rostro, tomando un poco de aire antes de apresurar sus palabras –¡Las traes! –exclamó eh impulsiva empujó a Erik.

–¡Oye, no es justo! –dijo al intentar levantarse.

–¡Corre! Hahaha –exclamó la Zoe al correr, llamando a sus amigos a un juego más devuelta a su hogar.

–Hahahaha vamos Erik apresúrate –agregó Ian en burla.

–Ya verán ustedes dos me vengaré –corrió a por ellos.

–A que no nos atrapas Erik, hahaha eres muy lento –dijo la simpática rubia que corría junto a Ian escapando de Erik.

Si bien estos chicos nacieron siendo vampiros, todavía no tenían ni siquiera sus colmillos, tal vez porque había tardado más su desarrollo ya que no nacían muertos, sino que con vida, por su edad aun no eran conscientes de su naturaleza. Esta era por completo una nueva especia que vivía sigilosamente en la tierra, solo los adultos eran afectados por sus típicas costumbres y debilidades.

Día tras día se encontraban a escondidas ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos, esto influenciado por su descendencia de sangre de azul, simbolizando la realeza en la familia de Zoe.

–¡Los alcanzaré! –insistió Erik quien corría con una rebosante sonrisa.

–Ya lo veremos –comentó Zoe con voz burlona.

En eso, delante de Zoe apareció un joven más alto que los tres, bien parecido con idénticos rasgos faciales, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. De pronto Jaló fuertemente el brazo de ella colocándola tras su espalda, entonces empujo a Ian al suelo provocando que solo reaccionase a sentarse y sostenerse con sus brazos para evitar azotar contra el suelo, mientras Erik iba frenando y a su dirección para levantarlo.

–¿¡Pero qué te pasa a ti!? –preguntó Erik enfurecido sin esperar respuesta de aquel extraño chico -¡solo estábamos jugando! –ofreció su mano a Ian para levantarlo.

–¡Largo de aquí mocosos impuros! –exclamó con frialdad aquel desconocido.

–Espera yo estaba jugando con ellos, son mis amigos –dijo Zoe intentan zafarse.

–Señorita cuantas veces le he dicho que usted no puede hacer amistades con gente que no es de su clase.

–¡Qué me importa esa estúpida regla, yo soy quien escoge a mis amigos no ustedes!

–Así es, no tienen derecho a hacernos odiar entre nosotros –agregó Ian sobando su brazo.

–Déjalo nunca lo entenderán, vámonos no quiero más problemas –dijo Erik rendido, volteó y caminaron ambos por distintas direcciones sin mirar atrás –adiós amiga, cuídate.

–¡Largo! Y usted señorita tiene prohibido volver a salir, se lo informaré a sus padres.

–¡No me importa me volveré a escapar no me pueden detener! –se soltó bruscamente y camino forzada en dirección a su hogar.

Los vampiros era muy posesivos y compulsivos, su gran orgullo destruían amistades, creando más odio y frialdad a su entorno, manipulado y a la vez eliminando los sentimientos de sus hijos, dejándolos vacíos por dentro. Pero esto nunca detuvo a estos eternos amigos que siguieron luchando por estar juntos, los días pasaron y se volvieron a encontrar como siempre.

Fin del flashback

–Desde siempre fuimos así de unidos, nunca imaginamos lo que nos esperaba, cuando supimos que éramos vampiros, Zoe solo reacciono a sonreír y decir que seriamos amigos para siempre –dijo Ian sonriente ante el recuerdo.

–Awww que tiernos eso sí es buena amistad, como la que tenemos yo y Cake –comentó Fionna conmovida.

–Supongo que por esa razón está tan dolida –agregó Marshall.

–Ella creía que la muerte ya no era un impedimento para nuestra a mistad, pero la vida aquí hizo transformar la eternidad en una maldición. Aun así, juntos mantuvimos la promesa de amistad eterna.

–Eso es muy bello a pesar de todo lo que han pasado se mantuvieron juntos, sé que Erik se recuperara, pues como tú dices… es fuerte, además tiene una promesa que cumplir –dijo Fionna con calmada sonrisa.

–Sí, tienes toda la razón no es hombre que rompa promesas, se recuperará.

–Amistad eterna… creo que nunca pude tenerla –pensó Marshall extrañado.

A pesar de tanto tiempo, las cosas son más difíciles de superase cuando no se tiene razón ni se encuentra sentido, lo que da a entender no es desear la muerte, si no que, especificar que sin vida no hay esperanza, no existe razón ni ganas de continuar, aprendes a odiar lo que se vuelve tu maldición, la común vida deja de significar y tener algún sentido dentro del corazón.

El frio se dejaba sentir con más intensidad, quemando la piel y congelando las gotas de llanto, se siente como tormenta helada, glacial dentro del pecho que una vez ardió, esa llama que hoy en día se esfumó. El amor, el querer, el estimar, la amistad y voluntad, dejan el cuerpo al morir, vaciando los sentimientos y debilitando la luz que escasea la visión para continuar.

Fue mucho más fácil de lo que se puede pensar, como pasa la eternidad del sueño de bendición a ser toda una maldición, una condena al castigo, sufriendo por no poder sentir. Dicen que al pasar seguido por el mismo lugar se vuelve costumbre y se deja de apreciar, en este caso llegas a extrañar, a querer y envidiar aquello que no supiste valorar, la vida es más de lo que llegamos a entender y merece otro punto de vista para apreciarla con mayor detalle he intensidad.

A pesar de dejar todo atrás, siempre existirá aquello que deja de ser sentimiento, el miedo. El miedo hace que ya no desees intentar para evitar el volver a caer en el llanto, otra vez y otra más, la tristeza y desesperación de un cuerpo sin vida, como marioneta hueca, donde se ahoga en el vacío, sin razones para estos pulmones de inflar en vida nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó, la tarde llego y el sol salió, bajo tierra el rojizo cielo volvió a deslumbrar, esta vez con más luz he intensidad que nunca, llevándose a la brisa del viento aquel gran tormento, la lluvia calmada acabando el suspenso.

–No te vallas, quédate conmigo –se escuchó una voz femenina ciegamente en el resonante eco.

–¿De quién es esta voz? –pensó.

–Me debes una promesa, no te puedes ir –insistió aquella nostálgica voz.

–Esa voz… ¿Zoe? –susurro con aliento seco.

–¡Eres un tramposo despierta ya, quédate conmigo! –exclamó Zoe envuelta en llanto sobre el pecho de Erik.

–Zoe… m-me lastimas –comentó Erik alzando la mirada.

Zoe asombrada levantó la cabeza volteando la vista, callando el llanto e intentando asimilar –¿E-Erik?

–¿Quién más? –preguntó en tono burlón.

Sonrió con lágrimas pegadas al rostro, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra –eres un bobo –se le abalanzó al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza –¡Erik! –gritó desahogada.

–¡Auch! –exclamó Erik adolorido.

* * *

_**Notas del autor: lamento la tardanza pero en verano me da flojera escribir x'D bueno espero les haya gustado, ante la duda... por si acaso, el alimento lo conseguían de los arboles que si daban frutos rojos, así ya se habían acostumbrado, por eso no le hacen nada a Fionna.**_

_**kateryn  
**_

jajajajaj QQUE RISA TU COMENTARIO jaja soy hombre MORI DE RISA oye te pareces a un amigo mio pero WAAAZAAAA! lo que sea NUNCA HABIA VISTO QUE UN HOMBRE ESCRIBIERA TAN HERMOSAMENTE oye una pregunta ¿como se te ocurrio eso de que gumball lloraba por fionna y que DE LA NADA querria a la reina helada? no me mal intepretes me encanta tu historia pero solo es que se me hizo raro ya que hay algunos pitejos que solo ponen cosas machistas y asi ESOS ME HARTAN LOS ODIO pero como sea solo queria decirte (me desahoge contigo sin querer pero perdon xD) que por fa subelo pronto ya mis historias faviritas TODAS estan en continuacion y me estaba volviendo LOCA hasta que vi tu fic y dije '' a que onda un hombre scritor '' y pues aqui me tienes leyendo tu hermosa historia bueno me despido ADIOS  
Con amor: la señora tomillson  
pd: perdon por agarrarte de desaogadera encerio perdon no tome hoy mis pastillas anti loqueras xD

_**._. jajaja no te preocupes x'D y gracias por el cumplido, pues se me ocurrió y ya xp naaa, estaba en un grupo en face en el cual subían muchos fic, casualmente esa pareja se me ocurrió por un fic de una amiga, aunque anteriormente ya estaba esa pareja en la red, pero yo la vi ahí primero xD creo que mereció una novia ya que lo dejaron botado y no soy tan cruel jajaja y bueno yo no soy machista ni tampoco feminista, pero como nunca les dan la oportunidad, dejé mejor parada a la mujer, lo demás es mi manera de ser.**_

_**Pt: jajaja que se desahoguen conmigo es normal xD asi que no hay cuidado, gracias por seguir el fic n_n**_

**Hey tu, si tu el(la) que esta leyendo esto, que haces que no dejas un "review" xD**


	13. Calores de invierno

**Capítulo 13: Calor de invierno.**

Yacía la aurora sobre amplio cielo con pequeños resplandores en parpadeo, dejado rastro de las últimas estrellas al comienzo de la mañana, brisa temprana con sol ausente. Erase ya muy temprano en la superficie, Cake se encontraba frente un viejo he inmenso árbol situado detrás de aquel templo, conectado hacia el a través de extensas y enrolladas raíces.

–¡Fionna! Sí es qué puedes oírme regresa por favor, te necesito –clamó Cake desconsolada mientras posaba sus manos en aquel desgastado tronco del árbol –te necesito…

Sus tristes palabras tenían conmovidos a todos sus amigos, quienes le observaban dolidos pues se había pasado toda la noche intentando hallar alguna señal que calmase su desesperar, su llanto en pena y rabia contenida queriéndose desatar.

De pronto, el cansancio pudo más y descendió quedando de rodilla, puesto que se encontraba muy agotada –¡¿porque no responde?! –exclamó golpeando duramente el suelo.

–Tranquilízate Cake ya responderá –comentó Gumball preocupado acercándose a ella.

–¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –volteó enfadada –¡es mi hermana!

–Lo sé, lo sé pero enfadarte no servirá de nada –agregó bajando a su altura con una sonrisa de comprensión, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.

Cake dio un gran respiro desistiendo –está bien –suspiró ya exhausta.

–Señor Solón ¿usted estás seguro que esto funcionara? –preguntó Gumball extrañado mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amiga Cake.

–Sí, pues este árbol se conecta con todos los bosques de este mundo incluyendo los del inframundo, aunque mismos estos se encuentren marchitos, pero lamentablemente solo existe un bosque ahí abajo, por lo que será muy difícil hallarlos.

–Con esa pequeña esperanza me basta –agregó Cake fortalecida apretando sus puños.

–¿Tanto la extrañas? –preguntó Reina Helada conmovida.

–¡La extraño muchísimo! –contentó desatada en llanto mientras la abrazaba con firmeza.

–Ya, ya –le sobó la cabeza –oye pelón ¿así que este árbol hace conexión con el inframundo?

–¿P-pelón?

–Si lo hace pero solo en el sector del bosque –comentó Daniel bajando de saldo desde una rama del mismo árbol.

–Con eso bastará –dijo Reina Helada apartando a Cake, yendo hasta el árbol, en eso posó sus mano en el.

–¿Que intentas? –preguntó Gumball con curiosidad.

–Quiero intentar conectarlo con mis poderes helados y así tal vez logre hacer que nieve.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo; Todos se encontraban festejando, pues Erik se había recuperado, aún se encontraba herido pero se lograba mantener consiente y de pie, algo tambaleante pero firme a la vez. Ya en la tarde habían decidido proseguir aprovechando la escasa visión del día.

Caminaban por un seco suelo adentrándose más en aquel bosque, alrededor de muertos árboles con cada vez más hojas, la mayor parte de ellas se encontraban muertas pero se mantenían firmes en sus ramas.

–Este bosque… ¿será posible? –pensó Zoe cruzando miradas con Ian y Erik, quién iba apoyado en los hombros de ambos –chicos creo que debemos detenernos aquí y buscar provisiones –dijo sonriente con nostálgica mirada.

Entonces, levantaron un pequeño campamento donde destinaron su hogar, mientras ellos salían con la excusa de investigar los alrededores. En su camino, solo árboles muertos, pero para su sorpresa cada vez que se acercaban más al centro, estos salían con más vida, posiblemente la única vida que existía en todo el inframundo.

El verde se extendía entre las desteñidas hojas, se iluminaban como oasis en medio de la sequedad, hasta que al final llegaron a un área despejada, donde y para su sorpresa sobresalía un gigantesco árbol traspasando los límites de su cielo, aparentemente saliendo a la superficie. Era el árbol con más vida que se habría visto jamás, ninguna hoja a la vista, pues solo se notaba de sus raíces a su tronco.

–¡Yo tenía razón aquí es! –exclamó Zoe emocionada y salió corriendo hacia a su dirección.

–¿Qué pasa, que es este lugar? –preguntó Fionna extrañada cruzando miradas con Marshall.

–¿Recuerdan el árbol que les mencione en donde nos juntábamos de niños? Pues este es –contestó Ian con risueña sonrisa.

–¡Chicos vengan aquí, lo encontré! –gritó Zoe a lo lejos.

A lo que todos se acercaron a aquel gran árbol logrando ver una inscripción emergente entre sus raíces –Zoe, Ian y Erik, dueños del tiempo… ¿qué significa? –preguntó Marshall con curiosidad.

–Es la frase que identificaba nuestra amistad –comentó Zoe, observado a sus amigos –su significado es… qué no importa el tiempo que pueda pasar…

–No importa que debamos enfrentar… –agregó Ian sonriente.

–Nuestra amistad prevalecerá –complementó Erik palpando el tronco –este fue el lugar que nos hizo más unidos y fuertes, aquí es donde crecimos y donde mantuvimos una gran promesa de nunca separarnos.

–Fue muy difícil enfrentar todo entre nuestras familias y más porque éramos tan solo unos niños, me pregunto ¿cómo es que llegó aquí? –comentó Zoe extrañada.

–Tal parece que cuando nos arrastraron hasta aquí se llevaron todo el terreno, aun así no es entendible cómo es qué pudo sobrevivir –agregó Ian.

De pronto un crujido se oyó, llamando de todos la atención –¿pero qué pasa? –preguntó Erik quitando la mano tronco.

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo Marshall.

–No lo sé, de un momento a otro el tronco del árbol se volvió muy frío.

–Miren todos ahí arriba ¿es, es nieve? –comentó Fionna apuntando a lo alto.

Todos observaban desconcertados mientras veían descender escarcha helada del cielo, nieve que se acumulaba a su alrededor rozando tiernamente sus mejillas, derritiéndose fácilmente al contacto con el ardiente suelo.

–¿Nieve aquí, cómo es posible? Si aquí nunca ha nevado… –dijo Ian perplejo.

–Fionna… –se escuchó en eco, suave y seco.

–C-Cake ¿eres tú? –preguntó Fionna dudosa, observando alrededor, confundida.

–¡Fionna! –gritó Cake desahogada –al fin te logramos contactar ¿cómo te encuentras hermanita?

–Bien Cake, estoy aquí con Marshall y unos amigos.

–¡A ese vampiro lo voy a matar, Marshall lee más vale que me la traigas sana y salva o me las pagaras!

–Hahahaha de acuerdo tranquila, también me alegra oírte… –comentó el Marshall sobándose la nuca.

–¿Cake, donde estás?

–Estoy en ciudad de magos, detrás de un templo de un anciano calvo, nos comunicamos por este gran árbol, gracias a Reina Helada que nos está ayudando, junto con Gumball y un tipo verde enmascarado.

–Espera, espera ¿la Reina helada los está ayudando, que sucede halla?

–Lo sé a mí también me sorprende, es una larga historia hermanita luego te cuento, me alegro que te encuentres bien.

–Hola Fionna –dijo Gumball alegre –y hola Marshall –agregó con un toque de enfado.

–Hola cara de chi… Gumball digo.

–Por casualidad ¿han averiguado alguna manera para salir de aquí? –comentó Fionna.

–En eso estamos hermanita, intentaremos sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–Erik ¿estas ahí verdad? –dijo Solón.

–S-si ¿quién es?

–Hola, mi nombre Solón, soy el hermano menor de Tales, escúchame solo tienen una salida y está en el mismo lugar donde dejaste ha Marshall de pequeño, en lo más profundo del volcán, deben situarse en la pequeña plataforma de hierro, solo uno a la vez y los traeré de vuelta.

–Entendido, ya oyeron chicos tenemos un nuevo destino –agregó Erik con más seriedad.

–Hasta entonces, proseguid de inmediato aprovechando la luz de día no podéis desperdiciar más tiempo.

–Espera Erik tú no irás, me niego a arriesgarte más, te encuentras mal herido y necesitas descansar –dijo Zoe regañándolo.

–Pero, pero solo yo sé dónde es, tengo que ir.

–Zoe tiene razón te debes quedar en el campamento, nosotros iremos –acompañó Ian.

–Además estaremos bien, conozco el camino, es exactamente donde encontré a Marshall por primera vez.

–De acuerdo, supongo que nadie me apoyará –agregó Erik desistiendo –denme un minuto, debo hablar con Marshall a solas –comentó sentado en una de las raíces del árbol.

De inmediato se alejaron mientras Marshall se acercó hasta él –¿de qué quieres hablar?

–No te hagas sé que no deseas irte aún.

–No puedo hacerlo, debo…

–No, no debes, Thanatos no es problema tuyo, tienes que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

–Lo ciento Erik pero no puedo prometerte eso, debo vengar a mis padres…

–No seas idiota, tus padres te salvaron para que él no te matara, la mejor venganza que le puedes dar es irte de aquí lo más pronto posible, ellos se sacrificaron por ti para procurar tú bien, olvida el entrenamiento, tienes una vida por delante, ahora tienes a Fionna no arriesgues tu vida en tonterías sin sentido.

–¿Y de qué me sirve? –preguntó desilusionado, cabizbajo –soy inmortal ¿cómo podría soportar el verla morir? no quiero ir en contra de mis padres, pero si dejaré la vida al luchar contra él, me lo llevaré. Lo lamento pero no me iré, no aún –dijo terminando la discusión, dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a Fionna para abrazarla plantando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

–Marshall aquí no… –dijo la aventurera completamente ruborizada mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

Entonces, Erik, Ian y Zoe se dirigieron al campamento por provisión dejando a Fionna y Marshall solos, cerca del gran árbol, quienes se encontraban sentados sus raíces lado a lado tomándose las manos.

–Marshall ¿vendrás conmigo, verdad?

–N-no, no lo sé…

–Sabes, hace algunos años comencé a sentir algo por ti, no sabía que era y muchas veces intenté averiguarlo, hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorada, pero llegabas tú con tus inmadureces y no sabía que pensar, si serías para siempre solo mi amigo o quería algo más.

–Hahahaha lamento eso… supongo que era una manera de lucirme para que me prestaras atención.

–Nunca lo necesitaste para hacerlo –sonrió mirándole de reojo –en verdad me enfadaba mucho cuando te ponías así, eras completo un bobo, insensible eh idiota…

–No hace falta que lo recordemos –comentó avergonzado levantándose, quedando frente a ella –perdóname.

–Descuida –también se levantó –a lo que quiero llegar es que te amo, te amo Marshall lee, ven conmigo y seremos felices juntos –agregó acercándose lentamente a su rostro, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y alzándose con la punta de los pies para alcanzar su boca –ven conmigo por favor, no me dejes sola, te necesito…

–F-Fionna… –susurró ruborizado acercando sus labios a los de ella.

En eso, ambos se acercaban con lentitud quedando muy cerca sus rostros, mirándose directo a los ojos, él abrazó la cintura de ella con su brazo, mientras que con su otra mano rozaba suavemente su mejilla, subiendo para levantar su cabello para posarlo tras su oreja.

–Quédate conmigo por favor.

–Lo haré, por ti lo haré… te amo Fionna –susurró acercando la cabeza de ella con su mano para luego darle un gran y romántico beso.

Beso tras otro se daban pausados al vaivén desatado entre sus bocas, mientras se acariciaban con ternura, ella despeinaba su cabello mientras que él la apegaba más a su pecho. El roció helado sobre sus rostros no les causaba más reacción que refrescarlos ante el calor que sentían en sus cuerpos, pues exhalaban humo en sus cuellos mientras les rodeaban las escarchas de hielo que comenzaban a cesar su paso.

–Te amo… –suspiró ella muy sonrojada besándolo aun con más pasión, mientras las últimas escarchas de hielo caían suavemente desvaneciéndose al contacto con el cálido suelo.

* * *

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, estaba ocupado, espero les guste, ah! aquí les dejo un pequeño fragmento de un fic que estoy haciendo, no tiene nada que ver con HDA, es invención propia, no tiene ficción, más que nada es romántica, para los que le gusta mi manera de escribir._**

**"review" si quieren mas fiolee ._./**

* * *

_Destinados._

_Hermosa, cálida y rebosante lumbrera posada sobre la aurora, alucinantes pintares del más grande artista, bordado al roce del viento, cantado al alba, dotes del cielo, sabores de ensueño, placeres de la vida que conforman tal maravilla._

_Erase de mañana, mientras las armoniosas melodías contaban cada detalle de sus vidas, versos naufragados en inspiración. Ahí estaba yo, en mi escritorio sobre el desván, donde se refugiaban mis pintares, donde reposaba mi infancia, donde yacía mi persona, una parte de mí reflejada en cada palabra, en cada verso, en cada bosquejo, tal vez apartado por el cansancio, tal vez el ya no creer o esperanzarse._

_Cada mañana ascendía rápidamente para contemplar el bello amanecer, para admirar el inmenso cielo en su máximo esplendor y en la inspiración, dibujar o escribir versos que calmasen las ansias. Ante ya no poder el resistir la fuerte atracción, tomé mi libreta del escritorio, alrededor de desordenados pinceles, lápices y hojas por montón. La mayoría de las veces acostumbraba a dejar las cosas a media y rara vez las continuaba. Tome mi marcador azul favorito por su suave rayar, y comencé._

_–Extraño sus ojos tiernos, su coqueta sonrisa, su deslumbrante carisma, su agitado corazón, extraño tenerla recostada en mi pecho, mi alma desnuda al vaivén en las olas de su ser. Mi mar el suyo, zarpando entre aquel difuminado perfume, mi hogar su piel, su dirección solo yo sé, prohibido amor, prohibido sus labios, prohibido sus besos. Sabiendo que en sus ojos me puedo perder, pues la amo con todo mí ser, como ella a mí también, yo lo sé, en su mirada lo puedo ver –escribí al improvisado ritmo de los pensamientos ligados al corazón, era una extraña sensación de desconocida proveniencia. Si bien yo mismo no entendía lo que escribía, no me impedía expresarlo, era la índole de mi corazón._

_Luego de aquellos inspirados versos sucumbí al sueño, pues no acostumbraba a dormir temprano, puesto que, aunque me despertara al apogeo del alba, no aguantaba más que unos minutos en decaer. Ahí quedé, echado en el suelo, con la baba al borde del labio, con un leve ronquido y una boba sonrisa, ya exhausto._

* * *

**_Todavía_****_ está en progreso, la historia es algo larga, pero de tan solo un capitulo (al menos por ahora), si les gustó les avisare por aquí mismo en un mensaje al final de algún capítulo del fic. cuando y si es que la publico. Saludos :D_**


	14. Luz en la noche

**Capítulo 14: Luz en la noche.**

Erase casi la hora del ocaso que daba paso a los millares de lumbreras que adornando el inmenso cielo, creando un hermoso paisaje mientras el sol se llevaba el día y la luna atraía la apacible noche. Cake, Gumball, Reina Helada, Daniel y Solón, caminaban con calma entre los extensos valles junto al bello eh indomable rio, en dirección hacia el dulce reino, el cual se divisaba a lo lejos.

–¿Entonces qué necesitamos buscar en mi castillo? –preguntó Gumball posando sus manos tras la nuca.

–Buscamos un espejo mágico, supuestamente se encuentra en el sótano de tu castillo, al menos que lo hallas quitado claro –comentó Solón.

–¡Ah! ese espejo, iba a desecharlo ya que no refleja nada.

–Lo que pasa es que no es un espejo reflector, sino que es un portal hacia el inframundo, el cual solo funciona si se une junto a dos reliquias más.

–¿Y cuáles son esas? –preguntó Cake confundida.

–Una es esa daga la cual se utiliza como llave, la otra es el espejo que se utiliza como puerta y la tercera es una especie de piedra carbonizada que se utiliza como base y apoyo donde se ubican estas –comentó Daniel.

–¿Y dónde se encuentra esa última? –preguntó Reina Helada con curiosidad.

–Se encuentra ubicada en el centro de un volcán en el reino del fuego –agregó Solón.

–¡¿El reino del fuego?! Yo no puedo entrar ahí –exclamó Gumball asustado.

–Mucho menos yo con mis poderes helados –dijo Reina Helada complementando.

–Tampoco yo, tuvimos muchos problemas con la reina flama la última vez que fuimos Fionna y yo –comentó Cake.

–Pues tenemos que hallar un modo de entrar o tu hermana y el vampiro se quedará ahí para siempre –comentó Daniel.

–Espera Cake ¿no que conocías a su hijo, el príncipe flama? –dijo Gumball pensante.

–Así es, pero dudo que nos quiera ayudar y menos después de que Fionna cortó con él.

–Habrá que intentarlo –agregó Gumball preocupado.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo; Marshall, Fionna, Zoe he Ian se encaminaban en dirección hasta el único y gran volcán que existía en todo el inframundo, yendo paso a paso por el muerto y seco bosque teñido de un frío gris que se extendía sembrando tristeza y desilusión por cada rincón, mientras que a lo lejos la oscuridad se extendía con mucha rapidez desgarrando y consumiendo todo a su imponente paso, seguido de una escalofriante brisa que paralizaba el cuerpo.

–N-no podemos continuar, lo mejor será que acampar aquí –dijo Zoe preocupada con algo de esfuerzo al hablar mientras temblaba del frío.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Marshall confundido –no llevamos ni la mitad del camino.

–Lo sé pero no podemos continuar con este frío, las noches son demasiado heladas aquí, nos congelaríamos.

–Ella tiene razón, ahora lo mejor será que nos apresuremos ya que no tardará mucho en oscurecer por completo –complementó Ian.

–Bien, Fionna y Marshall id por leña para la fogata mientras Ian y yo levantaremos la tienda.

–De acuerdo, vamos Marshall –dijo Fionna tomándolo del brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

–Y chicos… tengan mucho cuidado de no alejarse demasiado que todo aquí es muy peligroso –agregó Zoe con voz seria.

–Descuida no te olvides que estás hablando con el rey vampiro y la mejor aventurera del mundo –comentó Marshall sonriente.

Ambos se adentraron con valentía entre aquel bosque de aspecto aterrador, caminando lado a lado mientras recolectaban las ramas que aún permanecían firmes y resistentes, las que se hacían difíciles de hallar por el aspecto a putrefacción de la mayoría del lugar, por lo que sin darse cuenta se alejaban cada vez más.

–Así que no eres él último vampiro después de todo –comentó Fionna acabando con el silencio.

–Eso parece, pero eso es porque este en un principio fue mi hogar –dijo Marshall cabizbajo.

–No lo es, tu hogar no está en donde naces, está en donde se encuentra la gente que te quiere –agregó ella sonriente entrelazando su mano.

–Sí, tienes razón –sonrió alzando la mirada hacia ella –sabes, es lindo pensar en todo lo que mis padres dieron por mí, tanto que desearía recordarlos aún más.

–Es verdad tuviste unos grandiosos padres que dieron todo por ti. Yo quisiera recordar tan solo el rostro de los míos.

–¿No tienes ningún recuerdo de ellos?

–Si los tengo, pero son borrosos y no logro verlos. Cake decía que yo de niña tenía muchas pesadillas en las cuales gritaba pidiendo a mis padres.

–¿Pesadillas? Quizás tenga que ver con este lugar.

–Tal vez, eso explicaría porque reconozco el rostro de aquel ángel-demonio que nos atacó en aquel valle.

De pronto un frío intenso los recorrió estremeciendo por completo sus cuerpos, provocando que se detuvieran de inmediato, mientras la brisa se dejaba oír en pequeños susurros provocados por el delicado paso al rose del viento entre los huecos de los árboles, cuando lo rojizo del cielo comenzaba a ocultarse entre la profunda y siniestra oscuridad.

–Será mejor que volvamos, ya nos alejamos demasiado –comentó Marshall mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para con ella cubrir del frío a Fionna.

–Gracias –sonrió ruborizada tomando su mano –vámonos.

La noche había caído por completo sobre todo el inframundo, dejando la visibilidad sumergida en la infinita oscuridad, el intenso frío se imponía como el más crudo invierno, mientras que la única fuente de luz y calor en todo el lugar era aquella pequeña pero flameante fogata que situaba en el centro, de la cual los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor.

–¿Zoe puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Fionna distraída, con la mirada puesta en la fogata.

–Claro dime.

–¿Recuerdas a aquel ángel-demonio que nos atacó en el valle?

–¿Si lo recuerdo porque?

–¿Que sabes de ella?

Zoe quedó pensante con la mirada centrada he inerte mientras su rostro reflejaba impotencia y seriedad –es uno seres más temibles que pueden existir. Su principal objetivo era raptar niños y bebes, los cuales atraía con sus múltiples rostros que recolectaba de recuerdos robados, con los cuales les engañaba dejándolos en trance, donde los mantenía inconscientes en la realidad mientras ellos se perdían en un recuerdo nostálgico.

–¿Y en el caso de Fionna fue con su madre, verdad? –comentó Marshall.

–Así parece.

–¿Eso quiere decir que el rostro que vi en ella era el rostro de mi madre y ese recuerdo era mío? –preguntó Fionna confundida.

–Lo dudo, los recuerdos que ocupa no necesariamente son de la persona misma, y del rostro no sabría decirte, pero para eso debiera conocerte.

–Supongo que no tengo ningún recuerdo claro de mis padres –comentó aquella aventurera con tristeza.

–Tranquila Fionna –agregó Marshall abrazándola con fuerzas mientras la acercaba ocultándola en su pecho –quienes hayan sido tus padres, fueron los mejores porque te trajeron al mundo y te amaron más que a sus propias vidas.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Fionna sonriente, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla.

–Bien chicos ya es hora de dormir, entremos a la tienda de una vez que muero de sueño –comentó Ian bostezando dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de campaña.

–Vallan ustedes primero, me quedaré aquí con Marshall un poco más –dijo Fionna ruborizada.

–De acuerdo, pero no se desvelen que partiremos en la mañana –agregó Zoe entrando a la tienda.

Entonces quedaron ambos afuera, sentados en el suelo, cerca de aquella cálida fogata que no resultaba lo suficientemente cálida para frenar aquel penetrante frío que permanecía rígido entre el aire, por lo que, se acercaron uno al otro, mientras ella lo abrazaba de la cintura, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Marshall, rozando con su bello cabello el mentón de él, el cual la rodeó de los hombros con su brazo y entrelazó su otra mano a la de ella.

–¿Te digo algo? –comentó Fionna ruborizada con los ojos cerrados.

–Haha claro.

–Siempre supe que este era el verdadero tú.

–Hahahaha ¿apoco, tan obvio era?

–Bueno no tanto, pero siempre te preocupabas por mí, te quedabas conmigo cada vez que te necesitaba y aun cuando no, aunque mantenías distancia, pero siempre me daba cuenta.

–Desde entonces ya me importabas mucho, por eso te cuidaba aun desde lejos.

–Sabes algo –dijo ella sonriente apartándose un poco y dando la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos –nunca te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mí.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hacía con gusto…

En eso fue interrumpido callando de inmediato al sentir los labios de ella apegados a los suyos, mientras intentaba sostenerse posando sus manos atrás el para evitar caer, mientras que ella lo besaba pausado, abrazándolo del cuello exhalando un abrigador aliento entre el intervalo, el cual provocaba que se sonrojasen más, ahí permanecieron perdidos en el calor de sus bocas al vaivén de la tonada más dulce.

Mientras tanto en la superficie; la noche había cubierto todo el dulce reino de un manto azul intenso, iluminado por las deslumbrantes maravillas del cielo con una suave y agradable briza que acariciaba con ternura a su paso. Todos se encontraban dormidos mientras que en el sótano del castillo Gumball, Cake y Solón buscaban aquel extravagante espejo que les hacía falta.

–Hace mucho que no ordenas esto, hay demasiadas cosas aquí –comentó Cake agotada, recostándose entre los montones de cachivaches que se encontraban arrinconados.

–Es que aquí dejo todos aquellos objetos que desecho –dijo Gumball avergonzado.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo lo mejor será ir sacando cada cosa una por una –agregó Solón.

–Reina Helada ven a ayudar y dile a ese chico de hojas que venga también –exclamó Cake.

Mientras tanto Reina Helada y Daniel se encontraban en el comedor, sentados a cada extremo, ella le miraba mientras comía con lentitud por la extrañeza que le provocaba la mirada de aquel misterioso chico, el cual permanecía alerta mirándola a los ojos con su rostro indiferente.

–¿Porque me miras así, acaso te gusto? –comentó la peliblanca confundía.

–¡Eh, claro que no! –dijo enfadado mirando para el lado.

–¿Qué fue lo tan grave que te hice para que me odies tanto?

–Bueno, parte de que me hallas ganado con trampa en el torneo de magos, te hallas robado todos mis conjuros y me hallas entregado a los guardias mágicos, los cuales me encerraron por tres años por algo que tú hiciste, no pues nada.

–No los robé, solo los tomé prestados sin devolución.

–Se te vería muy bien una flecha en medio de la frente ¿no con crees? –comentó enfadado.

–¡Ya voy Cake! –exclamó corriendo hacia el sótano.

Al rato, todos se encontraban vaciando aquel sótano repleto de enormes cantidades de cachivaches, los cuales se encontraban tirados por doquier, ahí se encontraban los cinco sacándolos uno por uno hacia afuera, hasta que al final lograron encontrarse con aquel misterioso espejo que tanto buscaban.

La noche posaba en su apogeo, la luna deslumbraba entre la soledad del cielo, mientras el cansancio se hacía presente con rapidez, por lo que Gumball les invitó a pasar la noche en las habitaciones de su castillo, a lo que todos accedieron.

A la mañana siguiente; se dirigieron los cinco hacia el reino del fuego, donde al llegar a los límites de sus tierras, Gumball y Reina helada decidieron esperarlos afuera, por temor al sofocante calor que hacía ahí dentro. Cuando llegaron a la entrada observaron como todo seguía igual que siempre, con grandes cráteres alrededor de aquel enorme volcán, rodeado de cascadas de lavas que fluían desde el cielo llenando aquel inmenso lago de lava que cubría el todo el suelo, mientras el humo se combinaba junto al rojizo cielo.

–¿Cómo lograremos entrar sin el hechizo protector? –preguntó Cake extrañada.

–No soy un mago por nada –comentó Daniel comenzando a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras, para luego palparles los hombros seguido del suyo.

De inmediato los tres fueron cubiertos por completo de azul fosforescente y prosiguieron entre aquel estrecho camino de piedra carbonizada que sobresalía del lago de lava.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora, intentamos hablarles por las buenas o nos escabullimos? –dijo Cake asomándose dentro del volvían.

–Sería más fácil escabullirnos para evitar los problemas –comentó Daniel pensante.

En eso, Solón entró como si nada y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, para dirigirse hasta el trono de la Reina Flama, la cual se encontraba sentada mientras se divertía atormentando a sus lacayos, y al momento de percatarse de su presencia, hizo señales a sus guardias preparándolos para atacar, los cuales fueron de inmediato empuñando sus espadas y se pararon frente de él para detener su paso.

–Dame razones por las cuales no deba quemarte pelón –dijo Reina Flama con rudeza.

–Pero el hecho de que usted también está calva –se detuvo.

–¡Guardias mátenlo!

–No, no espere Reina Flama –comento Cake mientras corría junto a Daniel acercándose a ellos.

–¿Tu qué rayos haces aquí? creí hacerte dicho que no volvieras.

–Lo sé, lo sé pero necesitamos de su ayuda –agregó Cake agitada –mi hermana Fionna se encuentra en peligro y necesitamos que nos deje pasar para utilizar la reliquia que se encuentra bajo este mismo volvían.

–¿Y por qué razón debería ayudarlos?

–Bueno porque, porque mi hermana salía con su hijo, creía que su linda madre nos querría ayudar… –dijo nerviosa mientras sonría intentando que se lo tragase.

–Sáquenlos de mi vista.

De inmediato fueron echados fuera del reino por los guardias de fuego, quedando justo al lado de Gumball y Reina Helada, quienes los esperaban impacientes.

–Por lo que veo no tuvieron éxito –comentó Gumball acercándose a ellos.

–Tenemos que pensar en algo, la reliquia se encuentra exactamente debajo de esa plataforma –dijo Solón.

–Será muy difícil volver a entrar, lo único que nos queda es hacernos pasar por alguno de los guardias –agregó Cake.

–O podrían entrar conmigo –complementó el príncipe flama mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

–¡¿Príncipe Flama, que haces aquí?! –exclamó Cake sorprendida.

–Los escuché hablando con mi madre ¿qué le pasa a Fionna?

–Se encuentra atrapada en el inframundo y necesitamos sacarla lo más pronto posible –comentó Gumball.

–¿El inframundo, como acabó ahí?

–No es lo importante en este momento ¿nos podrías ayudar a entrar en la parte inferior del volcán?

–Claro pero no sé qué podrían querer hallar ahí.

–Buscamos la reliquia que se encuentra en su fondo, eso más este espero y esa daga, podremos abrir un portal para traerla devuelta –agregó Cake.

–Pues supongo que se encuentra dentro no sabría decirles, pero tendrán que esperar a que sea de noche para entrar.

–¿No puede ser antes? Necesitamos apresurarnos –dijo Cake preocupada.

–Lo lamento pero solo se puede en la noche mientras mi madre descansa y aun así debemos tener cuidado con todos los guardias.

–Está bien, mi hermanita tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

–¡Ian, Zoe despierten, Fionna no está, ha salido a la oscuridad! –exclamó Marshall preocupado.

–Oh no, debemos ir tras ella de inmediato antes que sea demasiado tarde –dijo Zoe asustada.

Entonces rápidamente tomaron sus antorchas y salieron en busca de ella entre la fría, siniestra y densa oscuridad que les dificultaba la visibilidad, pues no veían más allá de la luz que desprendía de ellos. Caminaban alertas mirando hacia todos los lados, distraídos tras los muchos y engañadores sonidos de la noche, en eso, oyeron un fuerte grito que resonó con fuerza estremeciendo todo el lugar.

* * *

**Notas del autor: _lamento mucho el tiempo de inactividad que tuve, una parte era porque estaba ocupado estudiando y la otra por flojera xD he mejorado la escritura y estructura de la historia para tener más ordenada, aunque aún me cuesta un poco generar el flashback sin la necesidad de esos carteles que indignan a algunos lectores, intentaré hacerlo con sutileza y espero puedan entenderlos xD bueno espero que les guste._**

**_Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios :) intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo xd jajaja y no te preocupes kateryn no pasa nada, después de todo eso me lo dicen mucho x'D Saludos.  
_**

**Dejen review's, háganlo se que quieren, lo desean e_e  
**


End file.
